Amour A Par Amour
by opera777
Summary: Two people separated only to reunited in way they had never imagined. New Chapter added for today! Please Read and review! Those of you who havn't read this. . . it's better than you think. give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: regretfully the story of le phantom is not owned by me it respectfully the properties of Chagney estate and Leroux Family estate No copyright infringement is intended and sadly no money will be accepted from this work of fiction. However these are original works of fiction and are logged as such by Canadian law and by rights of being an original work are under copyright ©2005 Diamond L Ranch

(But by all means send roses chocolates and phantoms to me phantom_ & howlers accepted at no additional cost.)

Almost 10 years to date. Since that night, and every thing ended like it should have. Christine left with Raoul and were married shortly after. Upon returning from their honeymoon (and after much argument) Christine returned to the opera to a wonderful success.

Erik, our sad sad soul. Needless to say was broken hearted (could you blame him?) But he survived and after much urging from his best friend Nadir he returned to the north of France. Nadir had hoped that maybe coming back to lands of his youth would offer up a healing balm to his friends broken heart. And that they did and more. Moving into a rented cottage some 10 miles out of town; Erik learned to live again. And as fate would have it he learned to love another her name is Sabine, she is 27. And even though she doesn't know much of Erik's past in Paris, she just knows that it was troublesome; and that is enough for her. All she cares about is that he is hers and they have been married 9 years this August 26. Needless to say the wedding was beautiful. It took place on a hill overlooking Sabine fathers' vineyard on a bright sunny day. Nadir and Darius ever present at Erik's side as he pledged his life to her and she to him. Sabine is a woman of simple joys she loves, music, and good wine and great conversation. And a passionate husband didn't hurt either.

She found all of this and more in Erik. And she loved to make him happy. But his happiest moment came on their 1st anniversary when she announced that she was pregnant.

"To you amour for one of the happiest years of my life. You saved me and I am forever in your debt. " Erik said raising his glass as they sat on a blanket on the same hill that they were wed.

"To my darling, for the passion the love the music and the joy."

She said raising her glass likewise. They clinked glasses and sipped their wine and Erik leaned over and kissed his wife.

"My beautiful wife you make me so happy je t'aime."

"Je t'aime mon mari." She replied returning his kiss. "But..."

"But?" Erik asked raising his good eyebrow. (He didn't need to wear the mask around Sabine unless they had company)

"I have a wager for you," she said suspiciously as she scooped brie onto a cracker and fed it to him.

"A wager for me?" he said over his mouthful. "What sort of wager?"

"I'll wager an entire year of pampering that I could make you even happier than you are right now."

He gathered her into his arms, "And if you loose?"

" I will be your willing slave for eternity." she sighed.

"Hedging your bet aren't you?"

"Not really either way I win."

He chuckled. "Alright my darling I will accept your wager."

"Then it's a deal?"

"I swear by the ring on my finger. And a kiss on my lovely's cheek"

"Alright, here goes." Sabine said smiling, "I'm pregnant."

Erik let out whoop jumped up and pulled them to their feet. " Oh mon dieu cherie c'est possible?"

"Oui amour c'est la." She said pulling him close. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. You win. I shall serve my term willingly"

Nine months and 3 days later. Helene Maria Deveaux was born in the still of night as the full moon crested the mountains on May 29, 1897. And she is every bit her fathers daughter, spoiled but deservedly so. And a musical genius.

It is Helene's musical genii that prompted Erik to consider the idea of relocating his family to Paris again. He knew he was capable of teaching her but even as she entered her eighth year she had almost surpassed even him. She could write music, play piano, violin with wonderful emotion. And the world needed to hear her.

"Bon soir amour."

"Bon soir belle." He said slipping an arm about her waist and kissed her as they met in the foyer on the way to dinner." I have a thought."

"Really?"

"Oui."

"What is it?"

"Helene."

"What about her darling?" Sabine asked concern growing on her face.

"You have heard her play."

"Of course who hasn't?" She has a wonderful teacher."

"That's my problem darling." He said turning to look at her. "She is eight and she has already learned everything I can teach her. About music and everything else. Our daughter is a prodigy."

"Well every father thinks his child is smart."

"This is more than that." He said. "I think she could do better at the conservatoire."

"You want to send her away?" Sabine said angrily," Damn it Erik she is our only daughter."

"No! The last thing I want to do is send her away." He said caressing her face,

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to move us to Paris so that Helene can go to the conservatoire and come home every night. Darling I know the vineyard is all you've ever known. And I don't want to take you away from here really I don't but this is a good chance for Helene."

"And what after the conservatoire?"

"If she is good enough she will be employed by le palais de Garnier."

"I don't know. This is your world you understand so much more of that than I do. I know grapes and wines and I need to stay here to tend the business. You know Gerard is just the front man, I am the brains, Pappa left his business to me I can't let him down."

"Because she is so young Sabine the semesters will be short." he said feeling horribly torn between the love for his wife and the need to help his daughters' future.

"Maintain two houses?" Sabine asked.

"Of course I would never ask you to give up the vineyards."

"Isn't that what you are proposing?"

"No, darling. Listen to me Helene will study in the winter months; because she is so young that is the off-season for you. We could come home for Christmas and summer. And really Paris isn't that far away should you be needed you can return and I will stay with her. It will be horrible to stay away from you but it will make coming back all that more special."

Sabine smiled, "You've got this all planned out don't you? I think that's just another reason why I love you so much. But what about you? What will you do? You can't stay cooped up for 3 or 6 months."

"It's just a sacrifice I am willing to make for her future. I used to live in Paris darling I know how to survive there. What do you think?"

"Let me think on it for a bit. I really don't want to send her away but you're right she is smart and she is going to need children around her who are like her."

"Is that a yes?" Erik asked hopeful.

"Not yet." Sabine said and smiled as she kissed him.

'Mamma? Pappa? Are you coming to dinner? I'm hungry." Helene asked walking into the foyer. Erik scooped her up into his arms and held her close.

"What do you think Sabine? Do you think this one is fading away with hunger?"

"Fading away our Helene?" She asked, "Could it be possible? What ever would we do?"

"I'm not fading away" She pouted, "I'm just hungry."

"Well just hungry." Erik said kissing his daughter, "Although I could have sworn I named you Helene."

"I am Helene! " She said giggling

"But you said you were just hungry." Erik said tickling her.

"I meant I am hungry for food."

"Oh! Really? Well then mon petite what do you say we go and eat?" He said taking Sabine's hand and waling into the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

After much deliberation back and forth Sabine and Erik decided that it would be best for Helene if she were to study at Le Conservatoire. A month later a man came from the conservatoire to listen to Helene play and he was thrilled he couldn't remember the last time they had such an incredible talent; and he would be happy to accept Helene's application for enrolment. All this of course pending one final audition before the board in Paris. Erik was ecstatic and Sabine couldn't be prouder.

Now on with the story!

"Bonjour Erik.

"Nadir." Erik answered in his previous phantom demeanour. Which was very contrary to how he had been over the last 8 years.

"Don't you Nadir me." He said sitting down on the chaise lounge beside his long time friend. " I spoke with Marianne (the maid) this morning."

Erik fought every urge to tip his hand and grin, " So you've heard then?"

"Yes I have, congratulations old friend. She's a wonder."

"Yes she is." Erik replied wistfully. Watching in his mind as his daughter crossed to centre stage of the opera house and began her solo to thunderous applause. "But. . ."

"I am concerned about you returning to Paris."

" I don't think it is a concern." Erik replied fairly certain he knew where this was going.

"Of course you wouldn't "Nadir said smugly.

"It's been nine years Nadir. I am married to a beautiful woman and Christine is married to Le Vicomte what is there to be concerned about?"

"That actually hadn't crossed my mind. But it obviously been on yours."

"Hard not to. That was a historic point in my life."

"That's an understatement." Nadir said getting up and filling a cup with tea from the side table.

"But that is also the past and that is where she is." Erik said sighing looking out across the vineyards. The past. But that's not your current concern is it?"

"No it isn't." Nadir said sitting back down. "What I am concerned about is how are you going to live and where?"

"I'll live as I always have." Erik said darkly, realising the life he had here and how wonderful it had been to live normally and be accepted for yourself and no one else.

"But where will you live? And what of Sabine? Are you prepared to show her the opera and have her understand just what it really means to you? Or were you even going to say anything at all?"

"That was my plan. And no I wasn't going to show her the opera from my side." Erik said sighing. "As for somewhere to live; that was what I needed you for."

"Me?"

"Yes, I am going to need you to work on my behalf to secure proper living quarters."

"There is Rue de Rivoli."

"Merci but I am afraid it's not big enough."

"What are you looking for?"

"A decent house nothing grand. I would prefer some land around it Helene has never been to the city. It would help me too; I've gotten used to living here."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"You know my tastes."

"Of course." Nadir said getting up and setting his cup down. "I'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

"You're not going to tell Marianne your going?" Erik said knowingly, "I think she would appreciate a scarf upon your return Hermes would be appropriate something in soft blues.

"Must you know everything?"

"My house. My Opera."

"Arch! You never change." Nadir said pointing a finger at him and storming down the steps. Erik chuckled when he saw Nadir shake his head as he stepped through the garden gate. Sabine came out onto the porch a moment later. Dressed in her usual pants and blouse, the knees were dirty and her hair was up in a scarf. Telling Erik she had just come in from the fields.

"You just missed Nadir darling." Erik said kissing her cheek as she took up residence in his lap.

"I thought I saw his astrakhan bobbing above the hedge."

"How are the fields?"

"Good very good we may get two crops yet this year."

"Good, you are doing a wonderful job with them."

"Merci." She said resting her head against his shoulder. Just happy. "What did you mean earlier when you said my house my opera?"

"Nothing darling, just an old joke between friends." Erik said wrapping his arms around her. Silently praying that she wouldn't press him for details.

"Oh okay. Did you talk to Nadir about a house in Paris?"

"Yes, he said he would get right on it. He was talking about leaving tomorrow."

"Is he going to say something to Marianne?"

"I honestly don't know. He seems to think he and she are the only ones privy to their arrangement."

"Oh of course." she said mockingly.

Erik chuckled and shifted so he could look at his wife. And then leaned over and kissed her with all the love he had for her. Her head swimming she clung onto him for dear life. He brought a hand up between them and popped a couple of buttons on her blouse and slipped his hand in and brushed the silken flesh within. And then he trailed kisses down her throat. She moaned and returned his kiss.

"Mamma? Pappa?" Helene called coming out onto the porch. Erik and Sabine jumped apart like a pair of teenagers.

"Helene petite what would you like?" Erik asked scrambling to get his voice and pulse under control.

"A letter came for you." She said holding it out.

*********gotta run to work see you guys in ch 2...sorry :( ********


	3. Chapter 3

Merci petite." Erik said taking the letter from her, and opening it. Erik watched Sabine out of the corner of his eye as she took her hair down and shook it out. And momentarily forgot where he was.

"Pappa?" Helene asked putting a hand on his knee making him jump. "What does it say?"

"Oh oui, uh. . .uh. . . "

Sabine sat on the arm of his chair and slipped an arm around his shoulders, "I'll take care of that stuttering problem of yours later." she whispered in his ear, then a little louder, "Darling why don't you just read it out loud."

"Of course that would be best." He said gathering his wits about him and clearing the thought of his wife," Lets see it's from Le Conservatoire. Do you remember the man that came to hear you play?"

"Oui." Helene said slowly.

"Do you remember why Helene?" Sabine asked.

"Pappa said because I was special."

"That's right cherie and you are. And Monsieur Havren was here from a school for special smart children like you."

"Does that mean I am smart?"

"Yes it does and because you are like me and are very smart when it comes to music you need to be taught a certain way and there is a school that will teach you properly."

"And that's where this letter is from and it says: " Sabine said taking the letter from Erik.

Madam et Monsieur,

We thank you for your letter of application and are pleased to inform you that. Your daughter has been accepted to Le Conservatoire de Paris. Pending, of course, an audition before the board of directors and members of Societee de les opera maison de Paris. Auditions will be held for your child in the first week of September on the fifth. Please be prompt and bring any instruments and music that you will be requiring for the audition.

Also at this time Monsieur we are pleased to inform you that pending your daughters audition. That she will be assigned a vocal tutor, as according to Monsieur Havren your daughter's skill

Lies mostly with instruments and compositions. I have also included a letter of greeting from her tutor; her calibre I am sure you will be most impressed.

Congratulations, once again.

Sincerely yours,

Andre Reyer

"You're sending me away?" Helene asked, concern and worry growing on her face. "To Paris?"

"Non petite." Erik said looking at his daughter.

"But that's where the school is n'es pas?"

"Oui, Helene but we as a family are going to move to Paris with you, while you are at school." Sabine tried hoping to alleviate her daughter's angst.

"But who will look after the fields while you're away?"

Erik took her up into his arms and held her.

"You will study with the school in the winter when the fields are dormant." Sabine said smiling, "We'll come home from Paris for Christmas and summer break it will be like going on a little vacation. And you'll meet lots of children just like you."

"Would you like that petite?" Erik asked.

"I think so." She said nodding.

"What does the other letter say darling?"

"This is the one from your new tutor." Erik said clearing his throat.

" Dear mademoiselle,

My name is Christine, and I am please to announce that I will be your new tutor. I have been the prima donna with the opera Garnier many years and I love teaching. And I will look forward to meeting you at your audition.

Till then

Christine Chagney

"Oh god." Erik breathed but quickly covered it up. "Well she sounds nice doesn't she?"

"A prima donna? Just to teach me?" Helene's eyes got wide.

"Oui, Helene." Sabine said ignoring the sudden far off look in her husband's eyes. " Are you pleased?"

"Mais oui! When can we leave?" She said jumping up and clapping her hands bringing Erik out of his reverie.

"We can leave as soon as we have the late harvest in. So not for another month." Erik said.

"I better find an audition piece and practise." Helene said running off.

Erik chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm, 'could infatuation be hereditary?'

"Who's Christine Erik?" Sabine asked standing up and crossing her arms to look at him."

"An old friend and not a concern." Erik said getting up and following his wife to end of the Poarch.

"Was she that special?" She asked looking out.

"A faded memory when I met you." Erik said slipping an arm about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik was at a loss for words as he stood beside his wife. What could he say? What could he have said that would have told Sabine about Christine and still kept their future open? He sighed if he put it all in a nutshell; Christine was an old girlfriend and that was all. But that would be a pretty small nut. What would they do when al of them met face to face for the first time. . .

"You're quiet." Sabine said pulling his thoughts back to her. "What's taken you so far away from me?"

"Thoughts of the past."

Does it haunt you so?"

"It did today." Erik said heaving a great sigh.

The silence between them grew. Sabine wanted to approach Erik on the subject of this Christine Chagney. She had never seen anyone or anything affect her husband this much. Did he ever love her? Was she someone who loved him? Or did she destroy him? What was it about her?

Erik was beside himself and yet a million miles away. On one hand he wanted to beg Sabine to ask him a million questions about Christine so he could tell her everything and have it all out in the open. So he could stop lying to Sabine. But on the other hand and the one a million miles away, he was wondering how o earth he was ever going to face Christine. She would be happy for me right? I'm married I have a beautiful daughter. Or would she even want to speak to me again? I probably still scare the girl out of her wits. Who am I kidding? She probably won't speak to me.

When Sabine and Erik finally decided to talk they did so at the same time.

"You first darling." Erik said brushing a lock of hair away from her face. She leaned up and kissed him.

"That's a hell opening sentence." He said with a chuckle. "Would you like a reply now or later?

"Now and later." Sabine said. As Erik bent down and gave her a toe curling kiss (the kind that make you feel loved and alive a the same time).

'Now that we have that matter attended to. You said I had a stuttering is-ss-sssue y-you wanted to h-help me with."

(A/n: no offence to people who actually stutter I know how frustrating it is)

"Mais oui did. But that can wait for a moment. I want or that is I would like..."

"You would like to know about Christine?"

"Among other things."

"Christine, is or rather was, well that is I mean to say she." Erik sighed, " I don't really know what she was that was a really confusing time in my life."

"Was she someone special?"

"I guess. It's just really . . . hard to explain."

"You tell me she isn't yet you're worried about meeting her again."

"Must you always read my thoughts?"

"They were written in your eyes. So what is the truth?"

"My belle Sabine." Erik said slipping and arm around her again and pulling her to him. " Christine was something I wish I had handled better but if I had I would never have come here and I would never have met you. And I don't like that thought. Je t'aime Sabine."

"Je t'aime Erik. " She said resting her face against his chest.

"Now she is the past and a memory." Erik whispered, "And as much as I probably should go and help Helene pick out an audition piece I would really like to investigate this sudden stuttering issue."

"Well our daughter most certainly needs to do this on her own." She said running a finger down Erik's ruined cheek and kissing it. Erik swooped her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Erik turned and kicked open the kitchen door and headed up the stairs to their room, He gently laid her on the bed and she pulled him close. He kissed her neck and trailed kisses down her collar and as he undid each button of her blouse. She returned the favour amazing herself all over again with the myriad of muscles and scars. Her eyes met his and she kissed him. . . .

Mean while in the music room Helene is searching for the perfect audition piece. She couldn't believe it a Prima Donna to help her sing! She knew of course that it was important to Pappa that she does this. But sometimes she wished that he would teach her. He was so smart when it came to music. She knew he loves her she understands that but still she wishes. Oh but how exciting to be going to Paris, she thought as she pulled a dusty leather bound folder out of the back of the shelf written in red ink. . . . . . .

See you next time,

Go visit my webpage please? I am making up dates and doing some reconstruction

.com


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for your reviews, and please keep them coming. It's nice to know that my stuff is actually bieng read The usual Disclaimer is located in the first chapter you can go back and read if you want but it is the usual bla bla quack quack . . . besides reading the new chappie I think is more fun.

Helene took down the folder and blew off the dust. she sat down and opened the cover.

"Wow, this looks hard." She said, "look at all these sixteenth notes"

She flipped a few more pages. And as she got deeper into the opera she began to get worried the notes on the page were getting more and more unconventional and bizarre, until she got to the final aria in the second act. It was calmer and more loving it seemed. She set the folder on the piano bench and lifted her violin to her chin. A moment later the sweetest music was flowing from her finger tips. It floated up the stairs and into her parents bedroom.

Erik and Sabine were laying in each others arms the throngs of passion washing around them in wonderful waves of love. Erik jumped up as if he had been hit by lightening and he fell off the bed. That was his music, his Don Juan.

"Erik ? Que Mal"

"That music." He whispered. "She cant"

"What its beautifu?" Sabine asked gettting up from the bed and putting her rtobe on.

"No that's mine thats my don juan nobody plays that but me . I'll be recognized if she plays 9it he said rushing to the door.

"You might want to put on a rob first or you'll scare our daughter"

'Oh right." He said coming only mildly to his senses. He grabbed his robe and threw it on and ran down the stairs.

"Helene no!" He said darkley, when he had reached the bottom.

She stopped playing and looked at him she had never seen him like this. He had a look in his eye that she knew that you didn't dare disobey. But she was her fathers daughter and you could ask questions.

"Pourquois pappa, it's beautiful." Helen asked as he snapped the folder shut and held it tightly to his side.

"It is somthing that you should not be playing. You are too young. "

"It's just music pappa." Helene cried in earnest, fear welling up insidee of her she had never seen her father like this. She could barely recognize him.

"No this is more than music and I forbid you to play it ever again. You are too young and you will never understand what this type of music is or means"

She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes.

"I hate you. i hate you." she yelled and ran up the stars crying.

"Well that was the wrong way to handle that. You scared her to death. Whats going through your mind Erik? Ever since you started taling about Paris you haven't been the same. Sometimes I wonder if I know you at all. "Sabine said standing in the doorway."I'll go talk to Helene and leave you with your precious music"

Sabine went up the stairs and Erik slumped into a chair. He took a deep breath and brushed the rest of the dust from the cover almost lovingly.

"So you've come to haunt me again eh? Old friend?" He said and he saw the face of OG relfect back to him in the shine of the cover.

"I can't let you back again." Erik said, " I have a new life and a real home I can't let you interfere again"

He got up from the chair. Stoked the fire up till it was blazing. he stood up got a glass of brandy from the bar. He picked up the copy of Don Juan looked at it one more time and sighed.

"One of us has to die if the other is to live. That time has come." Erik said and then heard in the back of his mind.

'_biensure one of us must die. But the music never will and you know that it will play on and on right there in the back of your mind whenever you think of her it will be there you will never be free'_

"Oh yes I will." Erik Growled and threw the last surviving copy of Don Juan into the flames. He downed the brandy and turned away from the flames. Sabine had just walked back into the music room.

"How is she?" Erik asked softly.

"She wont talk to me either." she said.

"I'll go get dressed and then i'll see if I can talk to her"

"Ca va. Was it really that bad? Was it really that dangerous"

"Oui, it was." He said turnging and goiing up the stairs.  
Sabine saw the folio in the fire she hesitated for a moment then reached in and rescued it from the flames. . .. . . . .

hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine lifted the edge of ther robe and brushed the soot off the cover of Don Juan. Making sure Erik had gone up stairs and was out of sight she opened the cover and began to read. Knowing only a little about music she could get an idea how the music sounded but it was the intensity of the words that drew her in. It was definatley risque she could see why Erik didn't want Helene playing it. But it was beautiful the love put into the character Aminta from her description to the words she sang. The work of a man in love. She heard the bedroom door close upstairs and quickly moved to her office on the far side of the house. Where she read on; utterly captivated with his story. Then she saw it written in music. Erik had accidently written Chrisitne and then crossed it out and had written Aminta in its place.  
"Should I be surplrised ?" she said to the empty room. " He wrote this for her. Somedays Erik I wonder if I ever knew you at all"  
Upstairs, Erik was knocking on Helenes door. Now fully dressed and hating himself for the way he handled Helene earlier. 'Why do I always hurt the women I love?' he wondered.  
"Go away!" She yelled.  
"Helene cherie may I come in ?" He said opening the door and waving his handkerchief as a sign of surrender. "Can we talk"  
"Si vous insiste"  
Erik opened the door and walked over to where Helene sat on the edge of the bed and sat beside her.  
"Helene cherie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that." Erik said looking at the floor.  
"You scared me." Helene said.  
"I know cherie. I wrote that music a very very long time ago. And when someone plays that music. Well...I don't like the memories that it brings back. It's kind of like reading my journal"  
"Then why keep it?" She asked looking up at him.  
"Because it reminds me that things are not always as bad as they seem and they can always get worse. Do you understand cherie?" He asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"I think so"  
"Forgive me"  
"I guess so." she said as a smile began to creep into her face.  
"Do you really, I'll understand if you don't"  
"No, I forgive you." She said crawling into his lap and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. "Je t'aime Pappa"  
"Je t'aime mon Helene. I am so sorry petite." Erik said rocking her. "Do you want to go back downstairs and we'll find a piece for your audition together"  
"Non"  
"What do you want to do then"  
"I want to stay here and watch the sunset with you. Then we can go find a piece for the audition"  
Erk chuckled and held her tighter as he picked her up and carried her over to the window bench to watch the sunset.  
"You are so very special Helene. Do you know why"  
"Non, pourquois"  
"because you are a dream come true cherie"  
"Dreams really come true"  
"Your here aren't you"  
They sat in silence for a while. Erik opened the window so the summer breeze could come in.  
"Pappa have you ever been to Paris"  
"Oui, I used to live there cherie"  
"Have you ever been to the opera"  
"A few times." Erik said resting his cheek against her hair. Wondering if this was childish questions or his daughter had had an ulterior motive.  
"What is it like"  
Oh how to describe it ?" he thought 'describe it all in one sentance could it be done'  
"It's like a sunset." he said,"It starts off kind of quiet and you are introduced to all of the characters then it starts to build and when it gets to the middle it's the most beautiful thing you have ever seen and then it slowly ends and fades into the darkness. Somettimes the endings are happy sometimes they are sad. But they are always beautiful. Do you understand Helene"  
"I think so." she said nodding her head and yawning,"Pappa"  
"Oui cherie"  
"Have you ever met Madam Christine"  
"Why do you think that I would have met her cherie"  
"You said you had been to the opera and if she was a prima donna for a long time I thought you might have met her"  
"If I tell you will you promise not to tell mamma?  
"Why is it bad"  
"No cherie its not bad I just don't want to upset her"  
"Then I wont tell her"  
"Then I shall tell you. Yes I used to know madam Christine"  
"What is she like ? Is she pretty"  
"Not as pretty as you petite. but yes she is pretty and she is very kind and nice. She has a voice that could make angels cry with its beauty"  
"Angels cry?" she asked turning so she could look up at him.  
"Oui petite"  
"How do you know"  
"Because her voice is the one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. " Erik said suddenly desperate to get her off the subject of Chrisitine, " But you know what my most favorite sound is"  
"What"  
"The sound of your crying the day you were born. That petite is the most beautiful music I had ever heard"  
"because like I said earlier, it was the sound of a dream coming true"  
"I love you pappa"  
"I love you Helene."

see you tomorrow  
Quick note: I don't know if anyone caught it in ch5 I said Erik stirred the coals in the fireplace til the fire was blazing" But if you think about it its actually about mid august. So lets just say he built a big fire and tossed don juan in K? TTYL! 


	7. Chapter 7

Erik and Helene finished watching the sunset. Then headed downstairs to pick out a more apropriate ausdittion piece. And although Helene wanted to play somthing of Eriks; they decided that it would probably be best if she play somthing everyone knew.  
"I think this one Helene." Erik said handing her the violin solo from Il Muto.  
"But I really want to play somthing of yours"  
"but petite most of my songs have never been heard before and I think it would be wise to play somthing that has at least been heard not all of the people at the conservioire are all musically inclined. This song not only showcases your skill and maturity as a musician but it also stands out because it is not an obvious choice"  
'How many songs do I have to play for the conservitoire"  
"I would guess at two." Erik answered honestly, " One that showcases your skill and another to showcase your emotional grasp for the music"  
"Could I play one of your's for that one?" Helene asked looking up at him with hope in her eyes.  
"I think that could be a possibility. You had one picked out already didn't you"  
"I like this one" Helene said shyly pulling it out of the stack. Erik looked at it he didn't know he had even kept it. Opus 42. Dreams for Chrisitne was it's unofficial title. Honestly it was a good piece of work and Helenes skill would make it look like a walk in the park . but would she understand the emotion of the music?  
"Pappa will you play it for me"  
Erik took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why not? Just a walk down a happy memory right? "I guess I could"  
Erik sat down at the piano. "Pappa can you play it on the violin for me instead"  
"Biensure, petite." He replied. Helene went over to the bookcase and tookdown his vilin case and holding it with both hands; carefully carried it over to him."Merci petite"  
Erik set the case on the piano and held his breath as he opened the case. His violin always reminded him of Christine. Sure when the practised her voice they would use the organ. But when it came to the more intamate quiet nights, She would beg him to play the violin. 'course he was always willing to play for her he knew how much of a link it was to her father and the songs he would play just for her.  
Erik stopped for a second and realised he was sculpting a simular memory for Helene. Would she look back on this day as Christine looked back on her father? Would she always remember me wiith an instrument in my hand ? A single tear slipped down his cheek. He had a legacy now, and it began with Helene, he would be remembered not for the horrors of his past but for what he was building now with his daughter.  
"Pappa ? Are you well"  
"Oui, cherie. I'm fine"  
"Why are you crying "  
"Oh adult stuff. Sorry cherie i got wrapped up in my own thoughts." He said busying himself with readying his instrument.  
"Are you certain"  
He nodded and smiled, " I'm fine. Now, I believe you requested a concertina madamoiselle"  
"Oui." Helene said sitting on the piano bench.

Sabine placed a hand on his shoulder about halfway through he stopped and looked at her.  
"I believe you put your audience to sleep monsieur"  
"I hope it wasn't due to a bad review" Erik said placing his violin lovingly back into its case and closed it. "I'll take her upstairs"  
"Merci." Sabine said.  
Erik scooped Helene up into his arms and carried her upstairs. He unlaced her boots and laid her in bed and covered her up. He kissed her and said goodnight. He stopped for a moment, caught up once again by memories and by the promise of the futre. She was young yet but who's not to say she could be a virtuoso? Or maybe Le grand diva? I guess we'll have to see, he thought, either way France has another angel with a dark phantom in her background. Erik smiled and chuckled in spite of himself, closed her door and returned to Sabine in the music room.  
"Pardon Madame. Would you like a glass of wine on the terrace?" He asked holdinghis hand out to her.  
"I would be delighted Monsieur." she said accepting his hand, "I'm sorry I snapped earlier, I know your past is friightening for you and it frightens me to think your past may take you away from me. but Helene is only a child she will be erternally curious especially now that music is so important to her. So I think it would be best that you round up all the songs that you don't want to hear her play and lock them away somewhere until the time is right for either her to be introduced to them or you to play them for her because I have no doubt that she will be at a point where she just may understand that music"  
"Sabine darlin, I pray that our daughter never understands some of that music"  
"She wont be a child forever Erik"  
"I know"  
She smiled, " I know you know. But just for now can we please get the songs away so that we never have a repeat of this evening"  
"I think that would be wise." Erik said nodding and looking at the pile of ashes in the fireplace, ' But I have already taken care of that"  
"Ca va then. But after saying all of that may I make a reqest?" She asked slipping an arm around his waist.  
"Of course my love"  
"Would you play for me tonight? Sil vous plait"  
"I would be honoured to play for my wife."He said picking up his vilin and together they walked to the terrace only pausing pick up a bottle of wine and glasses from the kitchen. Erik uncorked the wine and poured them each a glass.  
Then he picked up his violin ,' Any requests"  
"Non, " Sabine said shaking her head, " Just whatever you feel like darling"  
Erik began to play. Composing a song of love for his wife, he wanted so much to remind her that she was his future and Chrisitne was his past. He willed his song and his emotions into her heart and he could tell when he looked at her face through lowered lids that he had reached her.  
She sat on the steps and stared out into the starry night. She knew music was pleasant to the ears but she never knew it could do this. She could feel the music around her it was tangible she could touch it. And on the inside of that music she felt love. Simple love, it was beautiful. A tear slipped down her cheek glistening in the fading twilight. He let his song fade and replaced his instrument back once again in its case. Took up his glass of wine and sat down beside his wife. Wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
"You understood. I was also saying thank you for my beautiful daughter," Erik replied softlyresting his cheek against her hair, " I love you both so much"  
"Mon dieu I never knew music could do that"  
"It has been a long time since I shared myself like that." Erik said.  
"Merci, it was beautiful like you."

On to ch 8  
I know I am taking a horribly long time to get where I am going but believe me you guys are going to love it when I get there. This is only act one people, where will we be when the curtain comes down on act II you shall see. I'll be nice and say rough waters lie ahead but you guessed that already didn't you? TTYL?  
Hey want to read more of my scriblings check out my webpage opera777. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sabine awoke early the next morning, she stretched and rolled over to watch her husband sleep. She could only guess at the kind of life he has known. 'Maybe one day you will love me enough, to tell me everything' she thought.  
She leaned over and kissed his forhead and he sighed,"Ma cherie Christine"  
She slipped out of bed and snatched her robe off the end of the bed, 'You may never tell me, but I can get a good idea' she thought and went downstairs to her office and lthe last existing copy of Don Juan. She shut her door and even played with the idea of locking it. Even though she knew after the main event last night Erik would sleep in late, he usually did and then went into the music room and composed for at least an hour maybe more.  
She sat down and set it on her desk opened the pages till she found her spot from the previous afternoon. She began to read Don Juan was just beggining to swap places with Pasarino before Aminta arrived.  
She was halfway through Amintas aria, when there was a knock on the door. She quickley covered it up with an account leger, "Come in"  
Nadir opened the door and stepped in crossing over in front of Sabines destk.  
"Good morning Nadir. What can I do for you.?" she asked smiling praying that Eriks best friend would not see the copy of Don Juan.  
"Good morning Sabine, I was hoping to catch Erik before I departed for Paris"  
"He's still sleeping. I could wake him if it's important"  
"I would rather face down an irate cobra."Nadir said gravely, "Thank you but no, we'll let him sleep"  
"Ca va." She said shrugging his shoulders she knew that Erik didn't particularily like being woken up before he wanted to unless it was a dire emergency. "I want to ask you somthing"  
"Whats that"  
"You were with Erik in Paris n'es pa"  
"Yes, I was." Nadir said, as the voice in the back of his head sounded the warning.  
"What was he like"  
"I gues you could almost call him omnipitent, but don't tell him iI said that that will explode his ego. And I shall never get the upper hand up on him ever again." He said chuckling.  
"So who was Chrisitne"  
"How do you know that name?" Nadir asked astonished, choosing to sit down before he fell down.  
"Sorry, perhaps I should explain first." Sabine said gently, wondering how that name could make him pale so visably, simular to Eriks response, "We got the letter from the conservitoire yesterday after you had left. And it told us of the auditions and it also informed us that they had assigned a vocal tutor for Helene. One of the current divas a Christine Chagny"  
"Oh I see, " he said swallowing, " What did Erik say about her "  
"That she was an old friend and not a concern"  
"Then believe him Sabine. I will not deny you that Paris is a very dark time in his life. But it was also the time he learned the most about bieng human and what it is to be fallable." Nadir said honestly, "Like that copy of Don Juan you are trying to conceal from me. That is his lifes work"  
"Erik said it was dangerous." she said, "It's brilliant. And I am no where as musical as he and I can see that"  
"Yes it is. But like most artists I believe he is afraid of what people will think of him if it were perfomed." Nadir said.  
"He went to burn it the other day after Helene found it. I saved it.  
I couldn't stand to see him destroy it he looked at with both loving and malice. It had to be important, especially if it iis his lifes work"  
"I don't know if it was agood idea to save it or not. But I wl tell you this don't let Erik know you have it. He will take this as utmost betrayal. He knows his music Sabine"  
"Maybe I shouldn't have." she said sighing. "But I feel at times there is so much about him I don't know; almost like I never really knew him"  
"I have been his friend for over 30 years. It could be longer. I believe I have actually lost track. But even somedays I feel like I don't even know him. He has many facets like a perfectly cut diamond, and I am pretty sure we'll never see all of them"  
"Should I even be worried about Paris"  
"All that is in Paris Madame is memories I wouldn't be worried." Nadir said, " If I were you I would lock away that copy of Don Juan and your doubts. Family is the most important thing to Erik. And the one he has built here with you and Helene is the only one he has ever known. You come first. End of story." Nadir said getting up. "Marrianne said to say there is fresh coffee and pastries in the kitchen. Why don't you join us"  
"I will." She ssaid smiling and opened her locked drawer and slipped Don Juan inside and proceded to the kitchen. Maybe Nadir was right and I am just obsessing over a memory,' she thought feeling better for talking to Nadir. But that didn't mean that as soon as she got a quiet moment that she wasn't going to finish reading it.

well theres ch8? just a quick note I was reading an outdated copy of the Times Colonist at my chriopractors office and in it was an article on fan fiction and the hows and whys. (well we all know the hows and whys LOL) any way the author quoted himself by saying that of all the Fan Fiction he has read and investigated; "Phantom Fiction writers are some of the most well thought out emotionally advanced and phenomenal of the Fan Fiction trade they show years beyond in their maturity"  
Pretty cool eh? TTYL! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sabine followed Nadir into the kitchen. She was standing at the counter when two large arms wrapped themselves around her.  
"Good morning Darling," She said smiling.  
Even Nadir couldn't help himself as he hid a smile behind his coffee cup and gazed at Marrianne but thought about Meg. Those first couple months after Christine left with the vicomte, he and Meg had become quite close. Ah but there was Marrianne, a lot closer to his own age than Meg. But as much as he cared for her she just didn't . . . He didn't know what but he was hoping to find out. 'hmpf she probably courted some russian ballet god.' he thought. And looked at Marrianne again, is it time I settle down'  
"Good morning, ma belle." Erik siad kissing her cheek, "You were up early"  
"Couldn't sleep anymore. So I came down and did some paper work." She said looking up at him.  
"Hmm" He said as he took a sip of his coffee, " I just don't like the idea of waking up to an empty bed anymore"  
"I sorry I'll sleep in tomorrow alright"  
"Do I have to wait that long?" He wined.  
Nadir cleared his throat, in his obvious discomfort.  
"Oh come now Nadir your a grown man." Erik said laughing.  
"That may be true and I am sorry to tear you away from your wife dear friend but i was sondering if I may have a word before I leave." Nadir said getting up.  
"If you must." Erik said following him out, then looked back at Sabine and rolled his eyes. She laughed and tried to cover it up with a moutful of pastry.  
"What?" Erik snapped as he leaned against one of the posts.  
"Don't use that tone with me? I have known for over 30 years." Nadir snapped back"  
"Ah a backbone! by allah Nadir you found it "  
"You're an ass." Nadir said laughing.  
"Did you hear that I'm an ass." Erik said point at himself, " Never thought of my self as an ass there are other names that I would apply to myself. Ass wasn't one of maybe I should construct a new list ." He said miming writng a list.  
"Your in too good of a mood." Nadir said sobering a little, " I really don't want to ask this of you"  
"I don't think you could get me out of this mood today." Erik said seriously, "I shared my music with her last night and she understood"  
"I am happy for you old friend you have a good life. But it is regarding the other life that I require your audience"  
'Regarding what?" Erik asked suddenly serious.  
"While I am in Paris. I plan on calling on the Giry's. Undoubtedly they'll wish to hear about you. What do you want me to tell them"  
Erik shrugged, " Tell them the truth, I have a good life and I am happy"  
"Do you want me to tell them about Helene getting into the conservitore or do you want that to be your news"  
"I don't know how much mobility I will have in Paris. I daresay it will be limited which will be hard with a young daugter wanting to see the world. I would prefer it be my news. " He paused thinking, "Extend them an open invitation, And I will send them a letter when we arrive then I get to tell them myself. Is there somthing still between you and Meg"  
"How did you know "  
"I was heartbroken Nadir not comotose. A man has eyes"  
Silence grew between them , Nadir tried furiously to put his words together . Erik had him over a barrel again and made him look at his emotions a completely different perspective.  
"We've sent letters these past few years and we try to see each other when I make it to Paris. I think things are good"  
"You know how protective I am of Meg." Erik said, "My best friend or not you hurt her I will hurt you back and it may not be phyisical pain"  
"Don't get all omnipressive on me. Don't you think I know that"  
"What about Marrianne?" He asked cooly.  
"we've talked and as soon as I find out about Meg I will tell her."Nadir said.  
"you have to commit yourself at one point ." Erik said crossing his arms.  
"Who are you to be giving me romantic advice"  
"Tis my due I suffered the heart ache of the century"  
"Your not the only one who has ever suffered at the hands of a woman Erik"  
"Says you." Erik said.  
"Well this conversation will go no further. I will take my leave of you." He said stepping off the poarch.  
"Have a good trip may it be enlightening." Erik called after him not willing to let him have the last word.  
Sabine came out of the house dressed for the day, she slipped an arm around her husband and rested her head against his shoulder. He turned around so that she was facing him he tipped her face up to his and gave her a long slow lingering kiss.  
"What was that for "  
"You had jam at the corner of your mouth." Erik said wryly.  
"Sure I did"  
"Je t'aime"  
"Je t'aime aussi." She replied smiling.  
"Do you have to go ."Erik asked holding her tighter.  
"I am afraid I do, we have to get ready we'll be starting harvest soon another day or two. And as you know there is much to be done"  
"I do. I go somthing I want to do first then I'll come down and help"  
"Ca va. I'll see you later then. Bring lunch and I'll see if we can escape for an hour or so." she said smiling.  
"I'll do that." Erik said giving her another kiss. And she stepped off the poarch. He watched her go and as she disapeared down the path his thoughts turned to Christine. Not for the first time.  
It was his Chrstine that came out of that house her beautiful tawney skin and golden hair glistening in the sunlight. they would walk through the fields Christine still in her nightgown and barefoot. They would talk of course about music and the up coming season and of dreams; both his and hers. Eventually they would sing together as they turned back towards the house .  
And that is about the time Erik would come back to himself, knowing that what ever he could dream of having with Chrsitne. Was just as good as what he had with sabine now. And then there was Helene the little bundle of joy in his life. And her love of music made his heart swell. Aint life grand. 


	10. Chapter 10

Erik pulled himself out of his reverie and went back inside the house and sat at the piano. Playing melody over melody, with no particular destination in mind just the need to play. And he fulfilled that need until his heart was empty and his mind was clear. The truth of the matter was it was bothering him that he would have to eventually see Christine again and not just see her but speak to her as well. тshe тll probably ask for a different student when she finds out Helene is my daughter. That boy probably filled her head with a thousand reasons why she was better off without me.уу He sighed and felt old he loved Sabine there was no changing that no matter what Christine De Chagny said or did. She and her vicomte would probably get a good laugh over the prospect of the whole situation and laugh over it with friends. He thought once again seeing in his minds eye as the boy retold the whole retched story as one big joke.  
inside Erik's head  
рNow get this chapsс He said refilling his snifter and laughing hysterically, тThis demented idiot was so insane with love with my Christine. He actually threatened to kill me if she didnуt marry him. So she kissed him. Didnуt you christine.с рUh, yes I did.с Christine said looking a little uncomfortable.  
A friend leaned over and nudged her in the side, р Well did you enjoy it at least ?с рUh well- I . . .. р

Helene crept into the music room and climbed up on the piano bench beside her father. She really knew she shouldnуt have disturbed him but he looked so sad she couldnуt help herself.  
рPappa, would you like me to bring you a pen and paper?с She asked tugging his sleeve.  
рNon, merci petite. I was just playing for the sake of playing.с рYou look so sad are you thinking grown up stuff again?с She asked looking up at him.  
рNon, cherie I was just thinking of people I used to know.с He answered smiling back at her.  
рDo you miss them ?с рSome I do. There are others I am glad I donуt see anymore.с Erik said allowing a stray image of Raoul being strung up a blade slide into his mind. He smiled in spite of himself and kissed Helene atop her head.  
рPappa? Will you help me with my audition piece?с рOf course petite ange.с He said giving her a gentle squeeze. сGo get you violin.с She returned quickly and Erik began the music lesson. He amazed himself with the maturity of his daughter. But even still he found it difficult not to be too hard on her. Although the smile she gave him when she played the bar they were working on properly made it all worth it. After they had sufficiently practiced they broke for lunch and headed to the winery to grab Sabine for a nice picnic lunch in the vineyards.  
Meanwhile many miles away, in almost another part of the world. Nadir was knocking on a door. It opened after a moment and the elder lady smiled warmly at him and beckoned for him to enter.  
рMonsieur Khan, It is nice to see you again.с рMadame Giry. It is good too to see you and you are well?с He asked removing his astrakhan and smiling.  
рYes, I am older but quite well I can assure you. Wont you come and sit in the parlor?с рI would be honored.с He said following her into the modest parlor and sitting when she pointed to a chair.  
рWould like some tea?с рOui, merci that would be nice.с He said smiling once again.  
рMeg should be here soon she went with some of the other girls to the museum apparently there was a painting that has been causing quite a stir amongst the girls.с She said and then disappeared into the hallway and down to the kitchen before he could respond. A few more minutes passed and the door opened. And a rather breathless Meg stepped through tossing her toe shoes on the hall bench and then closing the door.  
рMamma? Iуm ho. . . р she called rather loudly, walking into the parlor. Nadir caught his breath as the lamp light bounced off her raven hair and her blue eyes sparkled with life. slowly he stood.  
рNadir?с she squeaked running to his arms  
I have put pics of Erik, Sabine and Helene on my web page go check em out. The one of Erik is definatley dream inducing LOL you can all find me at opera777. TTYL! 


	11. Chapter 11

Just a quick clarification before we begin chapter 11. In the time after christine, went away. Meg and Nadir kept constant watch over Erik, (it was the least meg could do after all he had done for her and her mother. not only that but meg kind of looked up to him as an older brother and even though he would never admidt it Erik looked to meg in the same regard, but I digress, cause it's fun!) During that time (and over their shared greif) Meg and Nadir became good friends witch evolved into a loving relaitionship that unfortunatly faded into letters and visits every now and then; when Nadir and Erik moved to the north.  
So there you go on to chapter 11 OH! one more quickie ! Nadir as we know is persian and the language of persia is Farsi. And thanks to friends of mine at work who are from Iran (formerly persia) so I have been able to start adding a couple Farsi words for ambience. because it just didn't seem right for Nadir to call Meg Cherie. So the word I use is geli which means beautiful.  
on wiith the chapter!

Meg lept into his arms and Nadir held her close Oh how he had missed her ! His heart jumped in his chest. This was right, age be damned! If it works for Erik, why can't it work for me.  
"Ahh! geli I missed you."He whispered in her ear"  
"I missed you too." Meg replied kissing his cheek. "I don't like it when you are away from Paris. Is it really so wonderful in the north that it keeps you away from me "  
"Not any more!" He answered cryptically.  
"What are you saying?" she asked taking a step back.  
"Not until your Mother is done with the tea"  
"You are going to make me wait"  
"Oui." he answered nonchalantly.  
"Pourquois"  
"Because, I want to kiss my geli again." He said running a finger tip down the side of her face and using it to lift her chin. He kissed her gently with a rather chaste kiss as he heard footsteps coming. Oh god I've been around Erik far too much. He thought lauging to himself. He took a step back and he could have swore he saw her pout.  
"Your mother is coming. " he said smiling as he sat down and Meg sat beside him on the foot stool. She gave his hand a squeeze. "How are rehearsals "  
"Greuling. Well maybe not tedious is probably a better word. I wish mamma was teaching us again." she said sighing.  
"What is so bad about your instructor"  
"Repeat, repeat repeat." She said frustrated. we have two weeks to the first fall concert and all we are doing is repeating pli▌s, we barely know the routine, i am supposed to be dancing a solo I haven't even been told the steps or the dance. I swear he is trying to ruin us and if he adds another hour to rehearsals. I'll kill him. He's already extended them two hours and for what? constant pli▌s"  
she crossed her arms and glared at no one in particular. Nadir reached over and rubbed her shoulders.  
"There must be some method to his madness." Nadir said soothingly, using one of Eriks tactics to get her to talk.  
"I think his only method is stupidity"  
"be serious." he chided.  
"I am. Adrienne was working on her leaps before rehearsal she was virtualy flawless and he walked in and started yelling at her that she was sloppy and then he started yelling at us that we were all going against his programme and using moves that were not mature enough for! I have been dancing for nearly 10 years, I have been a principle for 4 of them. How could I be using moves that are too mature for me? Most of the girls with the exception of the young ones have been dancing for at least 5 years. We learned more under mamma than we ever have under him"  
She said leaning against the chair. Nadir pulled his hands away from her shoulders and Madame Giry walked in with the tea tray.  
"Meg will you pour please?" She asked quietly, having heard everything that Meg had said regarding the rehearsals.  
"I don't think that's a good idea I'll probably smash the tea pot. Quel bastard"  
"Megan! watch your language we have guests." Madame giry snapped.  
"It's all right." Nadir said, " I understand. I'll pour"  
"Mamma? Whay can't you come back "  
"I'm too old Meg! The management wants youth and I represent the old ways and you know how they are." She replied gently. Hoping not to upset her daughter, she had already swore once in front of company as it was.  
"Surely madame they cannot hold you to that"  
"I beleive they have and they are monsiuer"  
"All because of those letters"  
"Oui, monsieur. And what ever fantasies run around inside thier heads"  
"Maybe somthing can be done." Nadir said hoplessly handing Meg her tea, she flashed him a smile of thanks, and his heart stopped for a second. He winked at her then he turned to take his own cup.  
"Just let that poor excuse for an Dance Master fall on his over inflated ego and they will be begging for you to come back"  
"I wouldn't be so positive." Madame Giry said carefully.  
"We'll see." Meg replied.  
Madame giry knew somthing was afoot in her daughters mind but she let it go. Meg would confide in her sooner or later.  
"Did you get to see Chrstine today"  
"We passed in the hall and said hello. But we didn't get to speak more than that." Meg sighed, "I miss talking to her. But it seems like our scheduals are always just a little bit off. She's going in one direction and I am going in another"  
"Is she still tutoring the young ones"  
"Hmm! And she is loving it. Especially after she lost Margarite." Meg said sadly. "Does Erik know"  
"I am ashamed of this." Nadir said gravely. " But I never told him. He was too happy at the time"  
"I wouldn't have told him either." Meg said sadly.  
"He deserves the right to know. You two cant go playing god over his life"  
"I know madame. But what would it do?" Nadir said setting his cup down, "Just prove to him that another thing he had wanted to have wtih christine died as well"  
"He dosen't even remember half the things he did that night." Meg added.  
"Or so he says." Madame interjected."You both know Erik. you Nadir have known him longer than all of us. Do you think for one second he has forgotten"  
"Probably not. But I do believe he has made himself forget. And if it allows him to lead a happy life then let him lie to himself"  
"You have good point"  
"What would it really change"  
"Probably nothing, but should Erik find out. What would he think of us keeping it from him?" Madame giry siad sipping her tea.  
"I don't know." Nadir said again sighing.  
"So how is Erik and Sabine? And little Helene she must be getting so big now"  
'They're fine. The vineyard is doing well. Sabine figures they'll get two crops before fall. They were just starting to pick the second when I came down here"  
"And Helene"  
"More like her father every day. And because of her Erik and Sabine are moving to Paris on a part time basis"  
"Why is somthing wrong"  
"Non no nothing is wrong ? Everything is fine. But as to the why I promised Erik that I would let him tell you"  
"This must be very good news." Madame said her eyes sparkling with joy for her friend. But actually she thought of him more as a sort of surrogate son.  
to be continued after these messages  
--This chapter brought to you by the makers of the 15 minute coffee break as our slogan says eyery 2 hours take 15 Hey did you guys check out the pics of Erik, Sabine and Helene?  
Let me know what you think puh-leeeeeeeeeeese it is so cool when you guys give me feed back. the pics are on my page opera777. (just under the link for the reading cellar keep scrolling you'll find it :) TTYL! 


	12. Chapter 12

'Yes, it is very good news." Nadir said. "Erik is burtsting with pride over it"  
"but your not going to tell us?" Meg asked placing a hand on his leg that she qui ckly removed and blushed hoping her mother didn't see."How can you consider that fair"  
"It is fair. I made a promise to Erik, he wants this to be his news"  
"Meg, leave the man be. Erik will tell us in due time, you know that"  
"I do." She replied sighing. "Where are they staying ? "  
"I don't know yet. That's one of the reasons I am here in Paris"  
Meg gave him a look that simply said, 'I better be the other reason"  
"House shopping"  
"I guess thats one way to put itt yes." Nadir said, "I actually have an appointment early this evening if you would like to come with me Meg"  
"Merci, I would." Meg said smiling, "But I do need to change first"  
"Go attend to yourself. I wish to speak to your mother a moment." Nadir said. Noticing how Madame giry raised an eyebrow over his comment. His mouth suddenly went dry this was it. He picked up his tea cup and attempted to take a sip to ease his mind for a second.  
"I'll be down shortly." Meg said getting up and hurrying out of the room.  
"There was somthing specific you wanted to speak to me about Monsieur"  
"Oui, there is." Nadir said setting his cup down and looking Madame Giry in the eye. "It;s actually a matter I should have taken care of some time ago. But unfortunatly some time ago I was occupied with other matters"  
"Nadir what are you talking about?" Madame asked fixing him a look, that simply asked for the truth and in answer Nadir broke out in a cold sweat. 'Allah help me' he thought. I have to do this I cannot be alone forever.  
"Nadir I am waiting." She said with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Forgive me. Madame I wish to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage." He said rushing through before he hoped Madame, could get a word in to protest.  
Madame Giry sat still for a moment. Relief washed over her in waves of joy. It was about time. After nine years she was beggining to worry that she would never see her daughter married. Of course the final desicion was Megs but she was fairly certain she knew the answer. She waited stil a moment longer jsut to watch him sweat over it. This was a serious step for him and she could tell he was serious by the beating he was taking over her silence.. She knew after years of knowing him Meg would be treated well and very well looked after. but there was no harm in having a littlefun with him. She chuckled to herself he looked like he was going to faint.  
"Well, monsieur I can say this is most certainly a most fourtunate surprise." She began.  
Oh god this is killing me.' he thought please just tell me.  
"And I believe," she said smiling as she watched him actually pale,"That this is the best idea you have ever had"  
"You approve?" Nadir asked feeling light headed and not too sure if he understood her correctly.  
"Oui, I approve." She said smiling even more. "What took so long"  
"I spent so much of my time worrying about Erik I forgot to worry about myself. And take care of what I needed to most"  
"I am glad. I think you two shall be happy together. "  
"I think so as well. but please don't say anything I want this to be right perfect if that's possible. because she certainly is, and she deserves nothing less"  
"Your right she does." Madame Giry said nodding. As Meg returned to the sitting room. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Are we ready to go?" Meg asked smiling. Any time she got to spend with Nadir these days was a gift from the heavens. Iit nearly killed her when Erik and Nadir moved to the north. But what could she do? It was what was best for Erik and Nadir was determined to get him back on his feet. And that he had in spades at that, Erik had a new family and by what she saw christmas before last, he was loving all of it, not to mention beautiful little Helene. She took after Erik's family you could see that in an instand with her dark blonde locks and her fathers intense blue eyes and love of music. Even when she saw her at seven she had virtually mastered the violin. Erik and her had played a christmas duet and he glowed with fatherly pride. 'Wonder if his news has anything to do with Helenes music?' she thoght and then shrugged her shoulders. 'All in good time I suppose'  
"Yes, I believe we are ready we have just enough time to get to the appointment. If you will excuse us Madame"  
"Biensure." she said with a smile. (Ah l'amour)  
"We shall see you later then." Nadir said nodding, And he and Meg left the parlour and out the door.  
"See you later mamman"  
Once outstide Meg slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and sighed.  
"This will not do." Nadir said pulling Meg to a stop. And then steering her into the dark shadow of the house. "I have missed you so much geli, Duset da r?! It means I love you! and I do. I do."

"I love you too Nadir. I always have and I always will." She said smiling. His golden eyes were warm and full of love. She loved everything about him. How he could be so proper almost irratatingly so. The way his black hair gleamed in the sunshine, the way his moustach tickled when she kissed him. She loved him for the kind of friend he was to Erik, that perfect unfailing friend that you knew would always be there, no matter what you did or were thinking of doing.  
She sighed and smiled and looked deep into his eyes, he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.  
"Now that will not do!" Meg said furiously, joking of course. And she grabbed him with suprising strength and pulled him into a "real" kiss. He pulled her closed and loved her with his mouth a gentle soul filling kiss. And it was Meg who broke the kiss first in desperate need for breath. Nadir was first to catch his senses.  
"I concure." He said holding her close. "but we should get out of this ally before we are spotted. This is horribly improper as we are unmarried.  
"We are in love Nadir and this is Paris. That is good enough for anyone." She said resting her forehead against his and kissed his nose.  
Nadir smiled, "I guess you are right, geli. In Mazenderan we would not. and sometimes I forget myself. even after living here for nearly 15 years." He kissed her softly on the lips and they started walking again.  
"I don't want to keep waiting Nadir." Meg said after a while when they had turned to walk through the gardens of Rue de Jourdin.  
"What do you mean"  
"It's been almost ten years. I don't want to be alone any more"  
"I don't understand Meg. Where is this coming from?" He asked knowing exactly where she was coming from. 'by allah you are a crafty one ' the perfect moment tos ask her, appeared to be creating itself.  
"I mean I don't want to love you through letters. I know you love Erik and so do I. But when are you going to separate yourself from him and begin to live on your own?" Meg asked looking at him incredulously not noticing that he was leading her down a path towards the pond and under a grove of willows.  
"I want to be your wife. When will you live your life and decide" She said continuing her speach until Nadir hit the ground on one knee in front of her "Right now!." He said.  
And it hit her all at once the sun begining its decent, filtering through the trees creating a stained glass effect on the ground and sparkling on the pond.  
Nadir took a couple deep breaths as he pulled Megs ring from his pocket. It was tradtional persian with a difference it had diamonds around the bands (a/n tradtionally it would have just been gold, correct me if I am wrong but that was my interpretation)  
Megs heart beat tripled and Nadir felt like he could do back flips.  
"I have loved once in my life and I thought that was it for me and I would never loved again then I met you and through a horrible tragedy I began to love you and everything you do. And I cannot immagine my life without you in it. You make me feel young and alive when you are near. and old and unused when you are not. I need you like a hundred deserts need the rain. Will you consent to be my wife as I am here before you in love and hope"  
'Oh mon dieu!' Meg cried in her head and tried to speak the words she had Erik teach her one night when the subject of her and Nadir came up. She took a deep breath and knelt in front of him and said in Farsi, " You are the sun over my life, I love you and I will always be your wife"  
"Oh delbar (sweetheart)" Nadir said Crushing her to him. He was so happy let the shah himself walk in on them he didn't care. 


	14. Chapter 14

Nadir held her close. He did it, he asked her and it felt like his heart was going to explode from beating too fast. And she said yes not only yes but yes in farsi. Oh she is so amazing!  
"Je t'aime" Meg whispered.  
"Duset da rоm." He whispered back.  
Meg pulled back and looked at him and smiled. she looked down at thier clasped hands gazing at the stunning beauty of her ring.  
"Do you like your ring"  
"Hmm, very much so it's beautiful"  
"It used to belong to the shah." He answered.  
"How come you have it"  
"It was a gift from Erik"  
"He never misses a detail does he ?" she said smiling.  
"No he doesn't"  
"I don't want to leave this spot just yet but I guess we have to be going to see that house for them"  
"I don't want to either but you are right." Nadir said checking his pocket watch.  
"Do we have time to go back and tell mamman"  
"No, I am afraid we donуt the appointment was for 6:30pm as it is now we will have to take a cab.с Nadir said puttling his watch back in his pocket and taking megs hand kissing it and leading them from the gardens. Where he hailed a cab once seated inside Meg looked at him.  
рDoes Erik know that you were going to propose?с рNo. But I think he had an idea.с рIt wouldnуt surprise me.с she said smirking. рSpeaking of Erik I have somthing to show you.с She pulled a piece of flesh colored material from the pocket of her skirt and handed it to Nadir. He nealy dropped it it felt like a piece of flesh but it was a dark amber color, almost the color of conjac he thought.  
рWhat is it?с рThe props people called it rubber. They said it stretches and can be made into almost anything. Not only that but it can be painted with makeup as well.с Meg said smiling at her little discovery. Hoping that her fionc▌ would understand her line of thinking.  
рPainted you say?с Nadir asked as he stretched the material and turned it over in his hands. Then he rested it on the back of his hand and he under stood. рLike a mask.с рExactly, amour I was talking to the girls who do the make up and they say it can also be formed to the face so that it fits properly. They said it had to be built up from a form of the face it took a while but they were willing to do it.с рThat would be great delbar. But thee is no conceivable way we could even think to get Erik to agree to that.с Nadir said crossing his arms in front of her.  
рJe sais.с Meg said cheerfully and Nadir snorted.сBut I have his spare mask Nadir. Which up until 10 years ago was his everyday mask, and a perfect fit. So I had them make a cast from that one. And for a basket of rolls and some help when they need it they were very willing to make a rubber mask for my friend and then give me the paints I needed to make it look like the other side of his face. They even said they would use some hair and put a proper eyebrow on it.с рYou are amazing.сHe said with a smile.  
рMerci, I try.с рBut you have put yourself and us at a great danger Meg.с рHow?с рThat was the phantoms mask, Meg.с рNo body knows that now Nadir. I just said it was for a friend who was injured in the war.с Meg said, рBesides, no one ever saw me take the mask or even knows I have it. And any one leftover from those old days would never have even gotten a good enough look at Erik to know that is his mask.с рI guess your right amour.с Nadir said sighing as the carriage came to a halt outside the adress nadir was given. р I just worry for him and for my precious geli.с рYou would be going against your nature if you didnуt.с Meg said quietly as she followed Nadir out of the carriage and slipped her hand into his. Smiling as he stated at her touch.  
рMonsieur Khan I presume?с The young man standing by the gate asked sticking out his hand.  
рYou presume correctly. Monsieur?с рForgive me Paquette is the name.с рMonsieur Paquette, this is my fionc▌ Meg Giry.с рThe ballerina of Lуopera National?с He asked his eyebrows disapeering into his mop of mouse brown hair.  
рOui, Monsieur. I amс Meg answered sticking out her hand meaning for him to shake it. But he took it up gently and kissed it as if he were meeting royalty. рEnchant▌.с Nadir cleared his throat. тHello fionce standing right here you idiot.у he thought.  
Meg politely pulled her hand away. And tucked it safely into the crook of Nadirs arm.  
later gators 


	15. Chapter 15

My readers command, I shall deliver :) (Hey! Who let carlotta in ? I made sure she was good and dead, ) YHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH (manaiacle laughter) AHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!

Over the next two weeks Meg and Nadir Laboriously searched for the perfect house for Sabine and Erik. Nadir was thrilled he got to spend so much time with Meg he swore there were days when he thought he could fly. Meanwhile back in the north, Sabine and Erik were begining the fall harvest. Erik was in work trousers and a loose fitting shirt (a/n sigh! ) a canvas collecting bag slung around his middle with little Helene on his shoulders.  
She had rehearsed day and night for her audition piece. somedays Erik wondered if he would tire before she would. Her apetitte seemed insatable. He was truly beggining to think he had passed on his obsession as a family trait. But he couldn't be prouder and her profficiency with the piece was awe inspiring. Erik even slected a few pieces that he had written for her to learn; and she attacked those like a starving man. nearly mastering them in hours. Sabine worried, not mention harboured a little jealousy over the amount of time Erik and Helene were spending together. It didn't seem right little girls were supposed to go out and play in the sunshine not hole themselves up in music rooms and rarely seeing light. But the music that flowed from under that door was heavenly and she couldn't help but approve.  
Back to the vineyard Erik, began humming just an odd tune he had wandering around his mind- as he picked grapes- Helene joined in with him and harmonized his ever varying line of notes. They let the song fade off. A hush had fallen over the vineyard as everyone listened to father and daughter. An applause broke out when they had finished their song.  
"Take your bow petite." Erik said laughing, and a little surprised, "This one belongs to you"  
"But pappa this was your song." she protested.  
"You made it beautiful petite." He said sqeezing her foot reasuringly. He similed to himself when he felt her take her bow and the applause intensified.  
"D'accord you two back to work and no composing." Sabine scolded taking Eriks now full sack from his waist and replacing it with an empty one. Helene looked down at her mother in horror and Sabine winked at her. then she gave her husband a kiss and left to empty the sack. His heart fluttering Erik started up a love song native to the area. All the workers joined in knowing it well.  
"Pappa we are not supposed to be singing, mamman will get angry"  
Erik chuckled. "She said we couldn't compose petite she didn't say we couldn't sing"  
Helene laughed and joined in with the others with Erik right behind her. They moved down the vine-row and continued to pick grapes the sun beating down on them. Sabine came and joined them.  
"Look at my little stars." Sabine said smiling giving Erik another kiss, "You two are out picking the enitre vinyard"  
"good to know." Erik said as he stretched up so Helene could reach a clump of grapes. Once her sack was full he let her down off his shoulders and she ran to empty it. When she was slmost out of sight Sabine slipped her arms around her husband.  
"Sun will be setting soon." Sabine said.  
"Good." Erik purred bending to kiss her. But she didn't really respond to his kiss. "Somthing wrong darling"  
"Not really." she answered shrugging her shoulders.  
"Melancholy? That dosen't sound like my Sabine." Erik said giving her a concerned look and running the back of his hand over his brown he growled when he remebered the mask. 'damn that thing!' he thought.  
"Here, allow me." Sabine said looking around for anyone nearby. And then she carefully lifted his mask off his face and wiped at the persperation with her damp handkercheif, smiled and kissed him yet again.  
"Merci." he said sighing. "So what has my lovely so melancholy"  
"I don't know. I guess I am just a little jealous that you have been spending so much time with Helene. I need you too Erik"  
"I have been remise in my duties amour. Tonight I am all yours"  
"Promise"  
"Beinsure, I swear my darling." Erik said smiling. A bell began to ring in the distance and the sound of little feet running down the rrow.  
"Mamma, pappa suppertime!" Helene called stopping about halfway making sure they had heard her and then turning and running back.  
Sabine wiped the inside of his mask with her handkerchief and handed it back to him. He put it on and gave her a smile and his eyes twinkled. Oh how she hated it when he had to wear that thing she thought.  
"You ready for supper?" Sabine asked smiling.  
"I'm ready for you. I think supper can wait." Erik said crushing her to him and claiming her in a kiss. He released her gently.  
"Your right I think supper can wait." Sabine said dreamily.  
Erik shrugged his shoulders, and suddenly felt like bieng a sarcastic shit.  
"I got what I wanted." He said simply and turned to walk back to the house. Sabine stood thier open mouth, then screamed running after him. She leapt on to his back and pounded on his shoulders.  
"You bastard." she screamed but before she knew what was happening she found herslef cradled in his arms and bieng kissed so gently and lovingly she thought she would melt.

speaking of melting I have frozen water buckets to deal with. So I thought i would leave everyone on a high note for a change. (instead of my usual cliff hanger. Oh by the way I have been at it again (somebody shoot me!) I have turned some poor unsuspecting man into monsiuer le phantom. It in the sam place on my web page just at the bottom under the others. For those of you who don't know you can find me at opera777. TTY'all later! 


	16. Chapter 16

Erik cradled Sabine in his armsand gazed lovingly at his wife.  
"You make me so happy." He said planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"I am just returning what you give to me." Sabine said smiling, " I know you don't want to leave yet; because neither do I, but i think we should probably go and get some supper before Marianne has our hides"  
I supose." He sighed as Sabine struggled to stand up, " And just what do you think you are doing Madame"  
"Trying to stand, you are not going to carry me all the way back to the house." She said flailing her arms and legs, but Erik still held on tight.  
"And who says I can't "  
"I do." She growled, fighting against him as his arms held her tighter still. Allowing no room for argument.  
"Keep that up mon mari and I'll throw you over my shoulder." he chuckled sardonicly.  
"Oh, no you don't" she choked out as one of her hands acidently smacked him on the good side of his face.  
"Now you asked for it." Erik growled as quite litterally threw his wife over his shoulder. " I warned you my darling. But you are the one insisting on being a child about this"  
"Erik! When I get you alone tonight I'll . . . "  
"You'll what"  
"Hmpf! I haven't decided yet." She said through clenched teeth.  
Erik chuckled,"In the futre Madame. May I suggest you have a particular threat in mind before presenting it to your adversary"  
"Adversary ha! More like a pain in the arse, unfortunatly this one I am married to! Speaking of a pain in the arse ... " Sabine said as she reached down and grabbed his rear. Erik gave a small yelp and bounced her on his shoulder rather roughly.m " And what a lovely ass it is too"  
"I reeally am flattered my darling. But any more of that and I will drop you"  
"Maybe I should test your theory monsieur"  
"Sabine it is not a theory it is a fact and one I would want to see happen." He chuckled as he ducked under the arbor into thier back lawn, where tables were set up to feed the workers of the harvest and their families a tradition of almost centuries. As they came closer to the tables. Sabines father Rene▌ would have been proud Erik thought. As Helene spoke up.  
"See I told you they were coming!" She announced as everyone looked in Sabine and Eriks direction and laughed raising their glasses in greeting at the married couple.  
"I had to drag her in from the fields." Erik said matter of factly.  
"And now you can PUT ME DOWN!!" Sabine yelled but couldn't help smiling at her husband as he finally set her down grinning all the while.  
Someone in the back piped up and said, " With the way those two act you think they were still on their honeymoon"  
Every one laughed as Sabine thumped Erik in the chest and scowled at him mockingly and he put his arm around her and kissed her to the point where everyone was cheering and tapping thier glasses with thier utensils.  
"All right enough of that you two. Sit down I have been cooking all day and I am not going to let you stand here while it gets cold." Marianne scolded handing each of them a glass of wine.  
"I just want to say before we eat." Sabine said raising her glass, "Thank you everyone for bieng here for your help your service and your friendship and may we have plenty more harvests after this one! TO THE HARVEST"  
"TO THE HARVEST!" Everyone responded raising thier glasses once again. Erik grabbed Sabines hand and led her to the remaining two places at the table beside Helene.  
The conversation picked up again, and after a while Sabine slipped her hand under the table and gave her husband a wifely squeeze and whispered in his ear "That was not a threat my darling that was a promise"  
"Keep that up and I will drag you into the house." Erik murmured behind his glass as she giggled.  
TBC A/N sorry :( I do have more but I have been working such late shifts at work that I am almost dead when i get home but I promise to add more tomorrow TTYL! 


	17. Chapter 17

Erik spoke little the last ten years had softened his resolve of not bieng in large crowds. But as of now he had had his fill of the whole situation, the need for small talk was grazing his nerves and getting away seemed like the best idea he could come up with. Unfortunatly he was the man of the house and Sabines' husband he couldn't just disapear from the party, as much as he wanted to. He took a deep breath and wished for any kind of distraction that could get him out of there.  
the back door of the house slammed as Nadir and Meg walked out. Erik sighed and thanked whoever was responcible. Standing he was assaulted by Meg running into his arms.  
"Bonjour grand frere." Meg said smiling hugging him and he happily hugged her back.  
"Bonjour petite soeur." he said releasing her and looking at Nadir. "Nadir"  
"Erik"  
"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit"  
"Well. . . " Meg began shyly as Nadir avoided looking in Mariannes direction.  
"We wanted you and Sabine to be the second to know"  
"Second?" Erik asked looking at the two of them.  
"Well, actually your first behind Mamman"  
"Then I don't mind being second so what is this news that is so important that you invade my house in the middle of the evening." Erik said as mirth glinted in his eyes. He loved bugging Meg waay to much and she knew it.  
"Well. . ." Nadir said rescuing Meg from embarassing herself anymore. "That is to say, Meg and I are engaged"  
Erik stood there in shock Well its about time you old persian codger Marianne burst into tears and ran to the house. Sabine was the one who broke through, the silence.  
"Congratulations!" She exclaimed hugging Meg and Nadir in turn.  
"It's about time Nadir." Erik said looking at him for a long second before extending a hand towards him, "Aidee du stоm"  
"Tashakkor motashakkeram." Nadir replied puffing with pride but wincing as he heard Mariannes sobs coming from the kitchen.  
"I'll go talk to her." Sabine said moving towards the house but nadir stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
"This is my mess I will clean it up." Nadir said sighing, " Excuse me"  
"Ma petite souer a grown woman now." Erik said looking at her. "What ever happened to la rats de jambs I used to frighten witless"  
"Oh she shows up every now and then. but I don't think you could get away with scaring her anymore"  
"Would you like to put a wager on that?" Erik asked chuckling.  
"No! No, I wouldn't." She said giggling.  
Sabine looked at them with an odd look. "What do you mean scaring les rats de jambs? Eriks' never had anything to do with the ballett"  
Meg looked at him Help "What I mean is . . . "  
"When Meg was young I used to follow her from rehearsal to make sure she got home safe and most of the time I wound up scaring her." Erik said hoping beyond hope that Sabine would accept that as an answer. Even to him it sounded like a lie. Sabine shrugged and reached for the wine ewer and poured Meg a small glass and handed it to her. Then raised her own glass to Meg.  
"To the future bride." Sabine said as everyone echoed the sentiment. Meg smiled and raised her glass in return.  
"Merci'  
Nadir came out of the house a moment later looking like he had just run a gauntlet. Erik met his eyes and he sighed. She would be alright eventualy, Erik thoughtBut it might be in Nadirs best intrest to stay out of the kitchen for a while He felt sorry for Marianne, he knew what it was to love and have the one you loved engaged to another. A younger better looking other. He sighed and fought away the ghosts of the past they would rear their heads soon enough, It was only three day's before they would be leaving for Paris.  
"Du Stоm, may Meg and I see you in the house "  
"What for?" He asked searing Nadir with a look.  
"Oh, stop it. Meg and i have somthing for you"  
"Well then, that's a first. There is nothing wrong is there"  
"Not that I know of du stоm." Nadir said smiling, Why does he have to question everythihg so? I'm starting to loose my nerve Knowing how much Erik hated anything to do with his face and bringing him a new mask may just be the spark that lights the kinder. Mind you he has softened over the years Nadir thought then reminded himself that even Vesuvius slept before it awoke on Pompei.  
"Come on big brother. This is really important, I want you to see this." Meg said grabbing his hand and leading him to the house.  
"┌a va I'm coming." Erik growled.  
"Good." Meg said holding the door open as Erik and Nadir stepped inside. Nadir narrowly escaped a flying teacup. Out on the lawn Sabine looked up as the they entered the house. Why do I always feel apart from those three? She thought saddly as Helene headed towards the house.  
"Helene, petite where are you going?" She asked.  
"I'm going to see papa and tante Meg and Oncle Nadir"  
Make that four she thought wrylyIt's like they all know some big secret that I may never be a part of. I don't understand if he is my husband why can't he tell me ?' sabine sighed and turned back to their guests.  
Nadir and Meg led Erik to the music room. Where he stood there crossing his arms.  
"So"  
Nadir took a paket of legal papers out of his breast pocket and handed it to Erik. Meg just stood and beemed.  
"These are all your papers, the house is on Rue du Arque off of Marigny"  
"Why didn't you just plant me in the champs des Elysses with a sign around my neck?" Erik said his voice getting that edge.  
"If you will allow me to finish. Aside from bieng a rather exclusive property, I need not remind you you will be respected for that. The entire block is yours and it is very very private"  
"Private how so"  
"It's got a sixteen foot hedge all the way around the property," Meg said, placing a hand on his arm erik looked at it and she quickley moved it. Then she saw the corner of his mouth lift in a smirk. 'He still can scare me'  
"Erik you cannot see through it even the gates are solid, it's almost a fortress."Nadir said smiling, "I thought it was rather suiting to your tastes"  
Knowing that Nadir was playing with him he sent him a look that would make anyone else turn tail and run for their very existence, even Nadir considered it. "So what of the house "  
"Patially furnished, I have made arrangemnets for your essentials to be placed there waiting for your arrival. It has four bedrooms, music room, den, ballroom, kitchen, two room servant quarters, living room, ballroom"  
"What do I need a ballroom for? It's not likely we will be entertaining"  
"I know but as Meg pointed out to me. the acoustics of that particular room are quite. . . What was the word you used petite"  
"Enticing. And I mean it except at le palais I never heard acoustics that good in a private ballroom." Meg said smiling.  
"Intriging, it was a very good idea to take Meg along Nadir at least one of you had some musical knowlege"  
"I resent that old friend"  
"Please Nadir you said the last opera you attended was pretty"  
Erik said sneering at him and daring him with his eyes to deny it. Meg let out a sqeak and tried to cover it up with the back of her hand as she giggled.  
I will not validate that remark with a comment." Nadir said and then turning to Meg, "And my own fionc▌, standing with him in agreeance, by allah"  
Meg looked at him and laughed out loud even Erik allowed himself to chuckle.  
"Seriously, it is a very nice house Erik. I think you will really like it"  
"I hope you are right Meg." Erik said winking at her then she heard inside her head, "But I think I will make Nadir squirm for a few more minutes if you will allow me Mrs Khan"  
Meg looked at him and mouthed--be nice. As Erik levelled Nadir with a look. That had nadir seriously wondering if her should have told his old friend to do his own house hunting.  
"You said there was somthing else"  
"Yes we did"  
"I'm listening." Erik said sitting in one of the chairs and motioning Meg to the other"  
"Well, it was Meg's idea"  
"Meg ?" Erik asked looking at her.  
"Yes, it was my idea." Meg said getting up and walking to the piano to retrieve a square box. " I thought this might make your time in Paris a little easier, than last time"  
He looked at his surrogate sister as she set the box in his lap. Just as he was about to open it Helene came into the room and took up residence in her fathers lap turning the former opera ghost into a proud father with a look. He gave Helene a squeeze and he saw Nadir relax as he let his later demeanor fall away for his daughter.  
"Papa did you get a present?" She asked looking up at him.  
"Oui, I did ma petite"  
"What is it "  
"I don't know would you like to help me open it"  
"Oui, Pappa"  
Erik moved his hands from the box as his daughter lifted the lid. Meg winced she really didn't want Helene to be present for this but then again, maybe having Helene there might buffer Eriks' disaproval if he really didn't think it wasn't a good idea. Helenes eyes went wide when she saw what was in the box. Meg and Nadir both winced sharing a look of worry.  
"Pappa it's a mask." Helene said in wonder.  
"Oui, it is." Erik said keeping his voice level not sure how he should react.  
"It looks real." She said, touching it with timid fingers.  
"Oui, it does ma petite. What is it made out of ?" Erik asked.  
"Somthing called latex it's made from rubber trees. They've been using int he makeup department for the last couple years for prosthetics." Meg said realising how moved he was by thier gift but, as usual, he was trying not to show it.  
"Will it fit?" Erik asked.  
"Yes, it should fit perfectly. I or rather we had a pretty reliable model it in the bottom of the box"  
"Helene cherie will you take oncle Nadir outside and get pappa a glass of wine for me and tante Meg. And bring Mamman with you"  
"Oui pappa." Helene said climbing out of Erik's lap and grabbing Nadirs hand, "come on daroga, my father has made a request and we best follow it"  
The adults broke into laughter. Nadir looked back at Erik and shook his head. Meg giggled and watched as Helene and Nadir left the room.  
"She is her fathers daughter"  
"I am afraid I am guilty. I find she is more and more like me everyday." Erik said looking every bit the father.  
"What does Sabine say?" Meg asked still joking.  
"Nothing really"  
"Erik is everything all right between you two"  
"Oui Meg, everything is fine." Erik said sighing, " It's just some times I catch Sabine looking at Helene and I - I don't know - like she wished for more in a husband and a daugher"  
"I happen for a fact to know that she dosen't. But maybe she just wishes there was more of her in Helene"  
"Maybe you're right ma souer." Erik said sighing, " I just don't want to lose them and this whole move to Paris it's putting a strain on her she wont admidt to it. But I am uprooting her from the only home she has ever known and taking her, , ,Well it may as well be another country"  
Meg smiled," You love her of course your going to worry Erik. So why are you moving back to Paris"  
"Nadir didn't tell you"  
"No, he said it was your news to tell." Meg said.  
"Helene has been accepted into the conservitore"  
"Really"  
"Oui. I am so proud of her"  
"You should be." Meg said reaching for his hand giving it a reasuring squeeze. "I'm glad for you"  
"Meci. This mask is really unique, how did you say it would fit again"  
"It should fit very well. I used the design from the original." Meg said smiling at his sudden change of subject. As she lifted the latex mask out of the box, revealing the mask that Erik lost all those years to go.  
" How did you get this one"  
" I ran ahead of the mob to warn you and Christine to get away and by the time I got there you were already gone. I saw the mask and grabbed it. And then tried to convince the mob that you were already gone and there was no need to look any further." She looked at him not needing to say how she failed, "I tried, big brother"  
"Je sais Meg. Merci"  
"The back of the mask is collant. so it should stay in place with out needing anything else. But they gave me somthing to paint on the inside should we need to and it will make it more so. Are you going to try it on "  
"Oui, I would like to surprise Sabine." Erik said taking the mask from Meg,"You would probably like to turn around"  
"Only if you want me to. i 've seen it before. " Meg said gently.  
"Then could you hold this one." he said with a deep breath as he took the leather one off his face and handed it to Meg. Shesmiled and wondered -not for the first time- how such a crime could be bestoed on such a wonderful heart. She knew of his crimes but she also knew the man behind everything, that wonderful sweet guy that showed up every now and then; the part of him that was a loving father and a caring friend. Listen to me I sound like I am smitten with him She thought lauing silently at herself.  
Erik put the mask in place, it fit! It was perfect and probably for the first time in his life he wanted to look at his face. He looked up at Meg, "How do I look? Be honest"  
Meg looked at him and grinned,"You look very handsome"  
"I do?" Erik asked in utter disbelief. There were the odd times that Christine would have said so. And he had to admidt that Sabine said it regularily. But he just never believed them thinking they wre just doing it for his benefit to make him feel better.  
"Erik would you like to look in a glass?" Meg asked.  
"I don't know." He said worried, "Do you have one "  
"I have a small one in my clutch"  
Erik thought for a second, really thought. The last time he was forced to look in a mirror it wasnt good. And how he hated those damn things. But he was really curious and he could feel the mask moving with his face. if Chrisitne could see me now I wonder what she would say "Erik"  
"Oui, sil vous plait Meg"  
"Here you go." She said handing it to him with the back facing him so he could turn it around when he was ready. Erik took a deep breath his heart was pounding. Oh mon dieu He swore and turned the mirror around.  
"To say he didn't recognize himself would be an understatement. It was remarkable the color the way it molded to his face and the way it moved when he spoke. Even the eyebrow looked real.  
"Do I take your silece to be a good thing?" Meg asked teasing him a little trying to lighten the mood.  
"I am astonished." Erik whispered turning the mirror this way and that to see the miracle that was bieng shown to him. tears threatened to make themselves known" I - I look normal"  
Meg put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a hug. "I said it before and I mean it just as much now, you look very handsome. And when you go out in bright light I think this will help." She said placing a mens "slouch" on his head.  
(a/n a "slouch" is an everyday gentlmans hat)  
Erik looked at the hat in the mirror as meg positioned it properly so that it was slightly askew over the masked side of his face.  
"There the ladies will be begging for your attendance at tea"  
Erik chuckled, as he heard the others coming down the hall, " I don't know about that. But it is remarkable. Where did you come across the hat it looks at if it is a little well travelled"  
"It was Christine's fathers I found it in the attic this spring in a box of his things that we have been keeping for her. I thought it would be perfect. And it does suit you so"  
Merci Meg I will talke very good care of it." He said standing. as the other came in the room. Sabine gasped and ran into his arms.

More to come . . . .  
Hey! Have you ever watched pretty woman and thought that edward could have very easily been a modern day erik ? Just a thought :) although I really couldn't see christine being a prostitute then again desperate times. . . . .  
a/n a "slouch" is an everyday gentlmans hat.) somthing that could have been worn on outings or to the office. Raoul had them by the ten score when he was older."

LOL 


	18. Chapter 18

Sabine gasped and stared at her husband; her heart fluttering all the while. Helene started across the room towards her father and then stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Pappa?" Helene asked cautiously.  
"Oui Helene." Erik said crouching down so that he was at eye level with his daughter, "You approve petite"  
She paused her eyes showing her aprehension and wariness to accept this new man as her father "P-pappa"  
"Oui"  
She hesitated for a second longer and then ran across the room towards him and into his waiting arms. Erik held his daughter tight and allowed her gentle fingers to explore his new face. With trepidation she traced the lines of the new mask going from the normal side of his face to the other then back again. Once she was completely certain it really was her father she resited her head againar his shoulder.  
Erik stood with Helene in his arms and looked at his wife. Tears streamed down Sabines face as she held her hand to her mouth.  
Nadir handed her his handkerchief.  
"Darling"  
Sabine crossed the room and Erik met her half way. As her arms came around him and she stretched up and gave him a kiss.  
"You approve?" Erik asked looking in her eyes.  
"very much c'est manifique!" She exclaimed and kissed him again. Then following her daughters example and climed his other shoulder.  
"I would shake your hand old friend but it would appear that they are occupied"  
"As it would appear." Erik said, his eyes reflecting his gratitude. talking Nadir slightly aback, it was a very rare occasion indeed when Nadir saw honest gratitude in his friends eyes and an even rarer one when he saw joy. Although even Nadir himself had to admidt that he hadn't seen pure joy in his friends eyes. Oh he had seen happiness one could even say there was contentment. But only on the day the doctor laid Helene in his arms did he really see pure joy and elation.  
"You should come outside and show the others." Sabine said looking up at him.  
"No Sabine not yet." Erik said releasing her, " I am not ready. You go. I promissed Helene she could play for Meg and I would accompany her." It was a lie Erik knew it but this was a big change for him and one he knew he had to work his way into. The irony of it struck him, he almost looked normal what he had always wanted and now all he wanted to do was hide himself away with his daughter and his music. I think I am slipping backwards he mused.  
"If you think that is best." Sabine said knowing that this would take time for her husband but she couldn't hlep that feeling again . Like once again she was suddenly apart from the group.  
"I do. Go Darling enjoy what's left of the party. I'll see you when you come to bed"  
"D'accord." Sabine said as a flash of anger lit her eyes. "I will make excuses for your absence"  
"Merci"  
Sabine left the room and continued back to the party. Erik and Helene tuned thier violins to entertain thier guests. Erik felt bad about sending Sabine back out to the party alone, but he just couldn't do it. So much had happened tonight and to be honest if only to himself he was having a tought time assimulating it all. and try as he might. It just seemed so surreal and suddenly appearing somewhat normal to everyone was a huge shock to himself and he was already stressing out over retuning to Paris and seeing chrisitne again.  
Chrisitne. After ten years that name was still a prayer upon his lips. how would she take to the knowlege that her new student was non other than that of her teachers? He shook his head. So much time has passed who's to say what might happen.  
"Pappa"  
"What cherie?" He asked once again snapping out of his reverie "I think young Helene is waiting for you to begin playing du st"  
"Oh beinsure." Erik said nodding and began the song. Helene picked up and followed her father as they tripped simultaneously through the song. Once the song was over and he once again came to himself he crouched down and gave Helene a hug.  
"You are perfect." he said.  
"Pappa does tante Meg know"  
Erik winked at Meg, "Why don't you tell her cherie"  
"What do you wish to say Helene." Meg said as Helene crossed to stand in front of her.  
"I have been accepted into the conservitoire du Paris and pappa says we have to move to paris so I can go but we will come here in the summer when I don't have any school"  
"Really?" Meg sqeeled, "Ma Helene I am so proud of you. You are truly your fathers daughter"  
"I am "  
"Yes, you are petite. you have his love for music and if you always listen to that love it will always be there"  
"Thats what Pappa says"  
"Your pappa is very very wise little one." Nadir said, "And we are very proud of you. You have done well little one"  
"Merci." She replied in wonder. Her eyes growing large from the praise that she was only used to hearing from her father.  
"Now I think it's time for a young virtuoso to go to bed and get some sleep. Because before she knows it she will be in Paris proving to everyone, what I have always known"  
"Alright pappa." she said yawning. And placed her violin away in its case. She gave Meg and Nadir a hug. And then walked with her father, up to her room. She got ready for bed and he tucked her in, "Pappa what is paris like"  
"Well petite, Paris is a very special place the light seems pink because everyone is so happy all the time. And sometimes when good little girls learn thier lessons well. The angel of music visits them and sings songs for them." Erik said and then could have slapped himself. How had he let that slip, he hadn't meant to say anything about the angel of music. Oh mon dieu he thought, I never meant to tell her about the angel "I don't need an angel of music Pappa." She said sleepily, " I will always have you"  
"Yes you will ma petite. I will always be here for you, now get some sleep before you know it you will be in Paris." he said kissing her and turning out her lamp. He returned downstairs only to walk in on Meg and Nadir in a rather comprimising position.  
"Ahem." Erik coughed quietly but they didn't hear him, "AHEM"  
He said louder but they were still only concerned with each other. Tempted to toss a jug of water on them. He hid a chuckle and opted for a cusion instead, tossing right at them. They jumped apart and he couldn't help but laugh.  
"there was no need to get violent Erik." Nadir said rubbing his head.  
"Fine next time I will use a bucket of water." Erik said smirking." Meg may I offer you the guest room"  
"Um yes please." Meg said getting up, And looking at Nadir, " I think that would be proper"  
"Yes it would."He said getting up as well. "I will say bon soir then delbar"  
"Bon soir.' she replied sending him a look that radiated.  
"Shall I leave the room?" Erik asked still smirking. did Sabine and I look like that?  
"No that wont be necessary old friend." Nadir said giving meg a hug and a chaste kiss. And then bowing towards Erik, " I shall take my leave"  
"Yes I suggest you should. before I really do have to play the role of the big brother and protect my sisters honesty"  
"Erik !" Meg scolded.  
Sorry for the short chapter. . . . .  
I will have more in a couple hours, I just have to go out and rejoin society for a moment, Damn Reality!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Meg and Nadir bade their goodnights and Erik showed her to the guest room. As they were walking Meg let out a content little sigh. Which Erik knew well enough that she was thinking and not paying attention to anything.

" A centime for your thoughts." He said stopping just at the door.

"I think you'll get your money's worth today." She said with smile, " I am happy, I am content, I am worried and I am bewildered."

"Really?"

"Oui."

"So ?"

Meg sat on the bed and Erik dropped himself onto the bench of the vanity.

"So, I am happy because I love him so much and we are to be married."

"Have you decided on a date already?"

"No, we haven't." She said shaking her head," But I know he wants to be married in early summer. Something about holdings that need to be taken care of. Do you know what that is?"

"I'm not sure." Erik answered half lying. what are you doing you stupid fool? He thought knowing full well the holdings Nadir was talking about were the ones in Persia and it would be risking his neck and his life to go back for them. He shook the thought off mentally making a note to talk to him later. "You are content for the same reason I gather."

"More or less. I am also content because my little god daughter is a musical wonder and she makes you so happy. I get such joy out of seeing you happy; when we get back to Paris you have to make sure to take her to see Mamman."

"Of course I will. She hasn't seen her as much as I have wanted her to." Erik said nodding adding to his list." And worried?"

Meg sighed and looked at her hands in her lap, "I'm worried big brother because we're going back to Paris. All of us and I know you haven't said, but I work with la conservitoire as well and I know Christine is the tutor assigned to the younger children and virtuoso's. And I can see it in your eyes."

"Meg, " He sighed, " Christine is in the past. . ."

"Is she ?" Meg asked looking up at him. "Erik I would love to see you two at least forgive the past -I know I am being forward don't look at me like that- but I would like for you to at least become friends for Helene's sake if not for your own."

"I am sure La Vicomte De Chagney would have something to say about that." Erik said his temper building. Meg had struck a nerve and he was attempting to fight it because in the far corners of his mind he knew she was bringing this up because she cared.

"Raoul. . . Christine's not the same Erik she never has been."

"So your saying that is my fault?"

"NO! Anything but. She seems dead inside she takes no joy out of life. Though she would never let anyone see it, its all an act. the only time I have seen her happy in the last ten years is just after the masquerade when rehearsals for Don Juan started. I don't know what happened between you two then and as far as I am concerned that is yours to keep all I know that between then and the chandelier coming down I had never seen her happier to this day."

"What would you have me do Meg?" Erik asked crossing his arms and pinning her with his eyes, "You know what happened. If she hadn't have begged me to come to my senses. . . I was insane I haven't seen her in 10 years what am I supposed to do. Just walk up and say bon jour remember me ? She would run off screaming in the other direction and then she would tell that boy and my life would be over. "

Meg returned his look, " Are you sure about that ?"

"Don't challenge me on this Meg." He seethed.

"You're not her best friend." She shot back.

"You're right I am not. I am nothing to her but a bad memory. " He said and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. She heard another door slam a few moments later and the violin painfully dragged it's mournful song through the house.

"You are so wrong." Meg whispered fiercely at the door. She pulled her dress off and her corset and put on the night gown someone had laid on the bed for her. She sat back down on the bed took her boots off and in sheer frustration threw them across the room. There was a soft knock on the door just after her second boot landed on the other side of the room.

"Come in?"

Sabine opened the door and came in carrying a tray of tea. Meg felt the blood drain from her face, Had Sabine been listening?

"I find sometimes after an argument with Erik the best thing is a cup of tea." Sabine said setting the tray down on the vanity bench,"Care to share a cup with me?"

"That would be nice." Meg said plastering a smile on her face. How much could she have heard? she wondered. Her relationship with Sabine had always been polite, nice for lack of a better word. And sometimes where Erik was concerned a times conspiritous. And quite often her and Sabine would share a cup of tea while she was visiting. She sighed, maybe she was reading to much into this.

"Here you go." Sabine said handing her a cup. "Do you mind if I ask what you were arguing about."

Or not. Meg shook her head and took a long sip of her tea,"The past." She answered.

"It's hard for him isn't it?"

"Sometimes, " Meg said nodding, " What has Erik said?"

"Just that is was a difficult time and he would rather not discuss it."

"Then that is where we should leave it Sabine. It is his to tell."

"But when !" She asked incredulous. ' We have been married for almost 9 years now, he has never said anything to me ! doesn't he trust me? Shouldn't he ? What am I if I am not someone he can share his fears with?"

I understand now Meg thought, it's not that she heard Erik and I arguing it's that she feels left out.

"Sabine it's not that Erik doesn't care about you or not trust you. Quite the opposite, but Erik likes to leave his past in the past. And he fought long and hard to leave it behind him and start a new life. And now for him returning to Paris is bringing those feelings that he has tried to lock away out into the light. Be patient with him please. "

"Who is Christine?"

"Christine? Christine is my best friend." Meg answered, not wanting to talk any more about Christine tonight.

"Who is she to Erik ?" Sabine asked knowing almost right away she wouldn't get a straight answer out of Meg either.

"Christine is the past, Sabine. And I will admit I love your husband as the brother I never had. Erik has watched over me since I was very young. And I owe him so much. And because I love him I will tell you this much, Paris was hell for Erik and he is going back there for Helene he is doing this all for Helene."

"Am I being jealous?" she asked looking up at Meg her weariness showing and she was on the brink of tears.

"It's easy to be jealous of a memory." Meg replied her voice reflecting her wisdom, "But Erik loves you and he would never hurt you for the world."

"I am being foolish."

"You love him and I understand you will worry because of that love."

Sabine sighed, "Your right merci. I needed to hear it from someone else."

"Maybe we should get some sleep. We're leaving early in the morning and that in itself is trying."

"Your right." Sabine said smiling, "Bonne nuit Meg."

"Bon nuit Sabine." Meg said returning her smile. Sabine stood and picked up the tray gave Meg another smile and left without a word closing the door behind her. Meg let out a loud sigh and flopped back on the bed.

Damn you Christine for fucking this up right from the start! Had you acted your age instead of your shoe size we would all be talking about the next opera season. Not whether or not seeing you again was a good idea."

Meg whispered fiercely as she stood up and ripped the covers back and flopped into bed, Damn you all the way to fucking hell!

Meg knew she didn't mean it but it sure felt good to get it out.

The next morning. . . .

Erik walked through the foyer of the house one last time before they departed for Paris. He looked in all the rooms checking for anything that might have been forgotten and would be needed later. For now they were just taking the essentials to Paris they would eventually bring more with them each time they came back.

He walked into the music room and sighed. Helene had left her favorite music book and a piece of rosin on the corner of the piano. He picked them up and tucked them under his arm.

"I better make sure she didn't leave anything else." he chuckled as he climbed up the stairs and headed towards her room. As his mind drifted to another young lady he cared about who could be very forgetful. A mind full of everything and nothing. He sighed thinking of toe shoes he found under the chair of the music room all those years ago. He heaved another great sigh if he forced himself to admit it and admit it only to himself. He was kind of eager at the prospect of seeing Christine again. If only to say look at my family or I'm sorry.

"Bah! what do I know?" He muttered as he scanned Helene's room. Nothing forgotten he noted mentally. Then he heard Helene downstairs calling for him. He closed the door to her room and went downstairs to his daughter.

"I believe I had some items that belong to you petite."

"Merci Pappa." She said giving him a solemn look.

"Try to be more careful Helene." He said as he lifted her up in his arms and she squealed in fits of giggles.

He carried her out of the house and right into the waiting carriage.

Another chapter posted once again! yay! Please review it makes me get this done even faster!

btw if any one has any questions just message me or put it in a review.

tanx opera777


	20. Chapter 20

He carried her out of the house and right into the waiting carriage. He set Helene on the bench opposite Sabine and then took up his place next to his wife. He tapped a couple times on the roof of the carriage and it lurched into motion.

As the first hour wound away, Helene fell asleep and Erik once again found himself drawn to watch the scenery pass by. He saw out of the corner of his eye as sabine pulled the light travelling rug over Helenes legs and sat back besdie him resting her head on his shoulder and Erik slipped his hand into hers.

"Where are you my husband ? You seem so far away."

He opened his mouth to answer but found that he couldn't find the words. He couldn't tell her how he was a wanted man and returning to the city could spell his death. Or how despite the fact that he was now married there was a woman in Paris, the very woman who would be tutoring their daughter. And not only did she own a piece of his heart but she is also the same woman he would willingly lay down his life for. Then it seemed as they were getting closer and closer to Paris the ghost were coming back out to claim him again.

"Nothing really," he answered, "I was just thinking about all the people and wondering how they will accept me."

"You'll be fine." Sabine said giving his hand a reasuring squeeze, "Your Helenes father and they'll just have to deal with it."

"And if they don't?" He asked giving her a side long glance.

"Then we shall plot to kill them." She said matter of factly with a coldness that even made Erik give her a double take.

If you only knew he thought then he sighed, "biensure that's exactly what we'll do."

Sabine lauged gayly, "You'll be fine please don't worry."

"Shhh, you'll wake our daughter." He said slipping an arm around her shoulders and allowed the rythym of the carriage to lull him to sleep and dream. In his dream he was standing in a room with two doors. Behind one door was Sabine standing in front of thier house. Behind the other door was a woman in white standing in a pool of brite white light; so bright in fact he had to sheild his eyes. And yet he couldn't look away as his feet moved forward of thier own volition. He stopped just inches before her and completely unable to see her face.

"Why are you always afraid to acheive your dreams? Are you afraid to be happy?" it asked.

"B-but I am happy." Erik stammered.

"Are you?"

"I-" He started then was jolted awake as the carriage crossed over a rough patch of road. He cursed silently to himself and leaned his head back. What the hell was that? He wondered, How dare they think I am not happy ! As he fought with his anger, confusion and discomfort. The carriage rolled into the out skirts of Paris.

He nudged Sabine awake, " You're going to want to see this."

"Where are we?" She asked leaning across him to look out the window.

"Paris, "He said, "Or to be precise Rue De Faubourg. We'll be at our new home in about 10 minutes."

"We should wake Helene." Sabine said.

"In a moment." He said tapping on the roof, "Michelle take us the long way through boulevard des capucines. Then over to the new house, sil vous plait."

"Oui monsieur." came the gruff reply.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking at him.

"Past the opera house." He said reaching over to wake Helene, "Cherie wake up.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Not yet petite." He said as she climbed into his lap, "Regard cherie c'est la Opera National."

Her eyes greww wide as saucers, "Pappa it's enormous."

"Oui, it is."

"What's it like inside?"

"It's even more beautiful petite." He lamented as his eyes apraised the re construction and his heart twisted painfully so much of his history existed in those halls he was a legend, a myth, a mystery and most importantly ( if only to one person) he was an angel. Outside of them he was a pilgrim returning with his family to the place where it all began all those many years ago. He truned to look at his daughter and had to smile she was enraptured.

The carriage turned and headed back towards their new home. Nadir and Meg were waiting as they pulled to the gate; Nadir pushed it wide open. Revealing a stately and moderatly gothic house and just what Erik wanted.

"Pappa is that our new house?"

"Oui Helene. What do you think? " He asked as he got out of the carriage and turned to help her down.

"It's got trees." She said looking everywhere.

He couldn't help himself he had to chuckle over that one, " Didn't you think there would be ?" He said as he helped Sabine from the carriage.

"You said we wouldn't be in the country anymore. So I thought there wouldn't be trees."

"Helene I cannot fault your logic my daughter." So therefore I humbly apologize for leading you astray."

"Helene?" Meg asked. "there is a swing in the trees would you like to see it?"

"Can I?" She asked looking up at her father.

"D'accord petite."

"Erik?"

"Nadir?"

"Well what do you think ?"

"It is satisfactory but I do believe my wife has the last say on situations like this." He said turning to Sabine. " So my darling what do you think ?"

"It will do." Sabine said cooly walking this way and that inspecting the front of the house. " I think it shall do indeed."

"Perhaps a tour is in order." Nadir sugested, " And an inroduction to the house keeper."

"Well it would be better than standing out here in the drive. Wouldn't it."

"Don't mind him Nadir he's just being difficult."

"I know Sabine." Nadir replied chuckling, " Shall we?"

"Maybe we should get Meg and Helene?" Sabine asked looking towards the trees.

"They'll be fine."Erik assured her. " Megs smart I am sure she will know where we have gone."

"Shall we then ?" Nadir asked impatiently as he headed up the stairs and opened the door.

Sabine and Erik walked past him and into the foyer. Unlike the exterior it was rather plain. Walnut panelled walls rose from floor to ceiling in the same dark hue. There were two faded oriental rugs one that ran the length of the stairs and the other disapeared down the hall. Nadir caught the look of disapointment that passed through Eriks' eyes.

"The new rugs arrive monday." He said quietly from behind him.

"I thought as much."

"Anything else you think it requires let me know. I assume, I assume correctly that you will be requiring other er. . . embelishments for the house ?"

"Need it be said." Erik said unmovingly, but Nadir caught the mirth now twinkling in his eyes, " You know me well du stœm. But don't you think for one minute of lowering yourself to the level of servant. You are not and I will not stand for it."

"He he he, " He chuckled in response, " Understood."

"It had better be." Erik said and cracked a brief grin. Nadir cleared his throat.

"Madame et Monsieur Deveaux, may I introduce your household." He said as they came into foyer to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

A rather respectable bunch. Erik thought wryly and glanced at his wife, she stood blankly but he could tell she was a little unsure of herself, he reached over and took her hand and gave it a reasuring squeeze. She smiled at him sweetly. Is this all there is? I know Erik dosen't like to have very many servants but only three? I will have to talk to him later.

Nadir motioned to the first, a rather sturdy gentleman as the door opened and Meg and Helene entered the room. Helene rushed over to Erik and took up his free hand. Meg moved over and stood beside Nadir as he began again.

"This is LeBlanc your stable and grounds master."

"Madame, Monsieur" He said sternly with a nod.

"Marie Bunn, the chambermaid." Nadir said as a young girl of no more than eighteen stepped forward and dropped a curtsy. Erik opened her mouth to speak and Nadir quickley added, "She has been given her instructions and has sworn to follow them to the letter."

"Very well." Erik said. As Nadir then motioned to a woman, Erik was unsure how to describe. She seemed young yet you could plainly read the hard hard years of work on her face. Her hair though dull was neatly coiled at the nape of her neck and belied itself the rich chestnut it had once been. Her stature was sturdy and respectable, a woman who knew her worth he decided. She stepped forward.

"Martha Buquet." Nadir said glancing in Erik's direction for a reaction, " She is head of the household, cook, and anything you require for the house or changes to be made go through her. OF course I will maintain the capacity I have always maintained."

"It is a privlege to work for you sir." She said curtsying. "Dinner will be for 4 pm. If that is to your liking."

"It is yes, merci." Erik answered. He felt he had been punjabbed by his own lasso. Did she have any idea who she was working for? Well at least her family could be provided for and he would be the one to repay his debt whether it was to her knowlege or not.

Madame Buquet walked to a small table that housed a rather large flowered vase, "the que monsieur it arrived an hour before you did." She said bowing as she stepped back into line.

"Merci." Erik said taking it from the silver plate.

"Merci, you are dismissed." Nadir said and the servants quickley exited the room to continue on with thier duties. " Erik ?"

"I'm fine." He answered tucking the envelopes into his coat, " She will be paid properly will she not?"

"Beinsure, she will make more than most in her position. If that is what you mean." Nadir said quietly beside him. The others had moved off and Erik glanced around for Helene, and found a door that had not been open when they had arrived. He opened the door wider and had to smile. There she was sitting on the floor in a pool of multicolored light looking at her hands and all around her.

"Helene?" He aksed gently but he saw her jump which only made him smile more.

"Pappa it's beautiful." She exclaimed in wonder. "It makes you look like an angel."

"You look more like an angel than I petite." He said crouching down beside his daughter and running a hand over her shimmering curls.

"Where are all the colors coming from?" She asked looking up at him, and he realised she couldn't see the stained glass window high up on the wall.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Oui, sil vous plait." she said nodding. Erik held his hand out to her and she took it to stand then he picked her up and set her on his shoulder.

"Now I see it." she exclaimed pointing."It's a window."

"Oui petite." He said smiling. Very rarely he thanked any god but he was thanking them for this moment. He was very very happy and glad that it could just be him and his petite fille.

"Can I touch it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure petite do you want to try?" Erik asked and she nodded. He moved towards the wall and found it was as high up as he was tall, so that where she was perched on his shoulder she could see out of it perfectly. She reached over and touched the surface of the glass. "Careful Helene." He cautioned.

"I've seen enough pappa. Can I come down now?"

"Of course petite." He said and lifted her down. She looked up at him. Pappa?"

"Oui cherie."

"Will you always show me things I can't see?"

"Always, petite always." Erik said understanding the innocence of her question but the poignancy of the moment was not lost on him.

"Merci pappa." she said hugging him, Erik returned her hug and allowed himself a moment to revelle in the colors around them. Then he saw it in a pool of blue a little tiny white angel. As Nadir, Meg and Sabine walked into the room.

"Ah here they are." Meg said smiling.

"So they are." Sabine said, "leave it to Erik and Helene to find their own little world of wonder."

Nadir chuckled and rocked back on his heels, " I have known him for way too long and I shall say nothing."

"I think I apreciate your silence du stœm I think." Erik said, looking down at Helene and giving her a wink. " So I am asuming my daughter and I have found the ball room ?"

"Yes, this is the ballroom I was telling you about." Meg said smiling. "or perhaps a ballet salon?"

"We'll discuss that later." Erik said laughing.

"It's very beautiful. It may be nice to host a ball, I have never done it before."

"Would you like to see the rest of the house ?" Nadir asked cutting off the remark Erik was formulating carefully. "Maybe you could arrange a recital and a dinner party. When you are settled in properly."

"I think that would be a fitting use of this space." Meg said jumping in.

"As do I."Erik agreed

Nadir led them out of the room and down the hall. He opened door after door and introduced them to the house. All in all Erik had to admidt it was a very nice house and suited most perfectly to his families needs as well as his own. Helene was thrilled at her room and the big bed with the canopy and drapes and a large music stand just for her. And Sabine was pleased with the blues of the master bedroom.

Erik and Nadir separated from the girls just shortly after showing them Helenes room.

"What do think Erik?"

"I think you have done well. I am most pleased it is more than I expected." Erik answered honestly.

"Thank you for that." Nadir said nodding, " There is somthing else I discovered but I wanted to show you it apart from the women."

"What's that ?"

"A left over from the commune," Nadir said darkly. " In the basement."

a/n oooh wonder what it could be ? Thanks for reading! Remember your reviews keep me going. . . . so let me know wht you think.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: i am so sorry guys this is all fixed now. I have no idea what happened. thanks to all who stuck with and read that mess :)**

**-On with the chap-**

"A left over from the commune," Nadir said darkly. " In the basement."

"Oh really?" Erik looked at him in astonishment, "Wouldn't happpen to be Raoul De chagny's headless body would it?"

"Erik." Nadir groaned.

"Well one can always hope can't one?"Erik said looking at him with amused eyes.

Nadir studdied him wyrly, "You scare me sometimes you know that. You can't still hate him that much?"

Erik shrugged and looked at Nadir, " No not really I guess. But should I hear of Christine being mal treated by the boy I will not hesitate."

"I know you will not." He replied solemnly. "care to accompany into the basements?"

"I believe so. It is where I belong do I not?" Erik asked as Nadir led the way.

"Not anymore my friend not anymore."

Nadir led the way down the hall and into the kitchens. Where he paused for a moment looking for any sign of the servants and then proceded to open a door to a long and narrow staircase. Erik cocked anapparently unamused eyebrow at him and followed.

It was indeed a very long staircase which led to a basement of no great consequence. There was a coal boiler in the corner and a table, wine rack with a few forgotten dusty bottles of wine, and a shelf with preserves. But other than that your typical basement. Nadir crossed under the staircase and pulled a shelf unit away from the wall.

"And what pray tell is this?" Erik asked leaning against a support post.

"Well this my sarcastic friend is one of the old commune tunnels. And if you shall allow me ten minutes of your oh so precious time I shall show you where it leads." Nadir said removing his astrakan and setting it neatly on the table. He then picked up the lamp beside it and lit it with the lighter from his pocket.

"Well it appears I have no previous engagements at the moment. So lead on that way I can save your sorry hide when it goes awry."

"I thought you would never ask." Nadir said all to happy and almost darted into the tunnel. Erik walked to the opening and grimaced he would have to knock nearly a foot off his stature just to get into the opening. Sighing he bent down and followed. but as he got a few feet down the tunnel he found he could stand quite easily without having to stoop. He had known about some of the tunnels left by the commune some of course led to churches and others to the households of Parisian elite. But he could tell it had been used only very recently. Probably when nadir first explored the tunnel Erik thought.

But they had not been used until then. Halfway through the tunnel familar smells began to waft there way through the dank air. Ah the sweet smell of home. He could feel the old arrogance threaten to make a reappearance, No you can wait. I have more to lose now than I did back then. But I can afford to lose you

"Your quiet." Nadir said breaking the silence, "Should I consider keeping my hand at the level of my eyes"

"That's not even funny."

"No your right it's hilarious." Nadir said laughing as he turned towards Erik only to recieve that look. (the one that say's I may as well punjab you now). "Oh come on Erik! I was only trying to lighten the mood. I know this can't be easy for you."

"Thank you Nadir but I will apreciate it more if you keep your attempts to yourself in the futre."

"Spoil sport." Nadir said chuckling, " do you recognize where you are?"

"Well I'll be damned." Erik said under his breath, "I would put that lantern out if I were you."

"And why would that be?"

"Because we are in of the rooms where I stored the explosives to blow up the entire opera."

Nadir quickly blew out the lantern and set it on the ground where he hoped he would be able to find it later.

"I hope you can see. because I certainly can't."

"Of course." Erik said allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"So is there anyway out of this room or did you completely seal it off?"

"There should be a door in the floor above us. But I need about another foot, give me a leg up."

"If my memory serves. . . won't that take us into the torture chamber?" Nadir said obviously not liking the idea of returning to that room ever again. Despite the number of hours he had spent in that house after Christine left. There was always one room he never even ventured to think of.

"Non, the chamber is above the other one." Erik said absently. "Now give me a leg up."

Nadir knelt on one knee. Erik placed his foot ontop of his bent knee and lifted himself up.

"By allah you have gotten heavy in your old age."

"Married life agrees with me." Erik said with a snort. " Your not exactly the same shape you were thirty years ago you know you have gotten shall we say a little wider."

"Apparently both of our lives suit us." Nadir grunted hoping to hell he would hurry up.

"Yes, but however where I needed more. You are going to require less especially if you plan to have a long life with Meg."

"Are you done yet?"

Erik found the catch and flipped it open. He then proved just how "spry" he still was and hoisted himself through the opening into the room above.

"Pass up the lantern and your lighter."

"And pray tell how you expect me to do that ? I can't see a damn thing." Nadir said impatiently.

"Hold it up I can reach." Erik said almost laughing as he could barely see Nadir scramble for the lantern and then fish around for his lighter.

"Here." Nadir said holding the items up as Erik took them and lit the lamp

"Shallom du stœm. I have enjoyed our aquaintance." Erik said in a hollow voice as he proceded to close the door.

"Erik? Erik!" Nadir asked as he watched the hatch close and he was once again in darkness. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He recieved no answer as he could feel the darkness around him. then in a far off voice he heard, "Barrels to sell. Any barrells to sell?"

Nadir swore his heart stopped dead in his chest as the voice grew and got louder.

"ERIK YOU SON OF BITCH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed hearing nothing save the voice asking for barrels.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: another chapter for those who are crazy enough to hang in there with me. ( hope this one is more readable than the last)

Nadir slid to the floor and shook his head. He always wondered if Erik would one day snap and return to the lunitic he was in the days of the opera but he never thought for a moment that bringing him back to his home beneath the opera would be that very catalist. He tried once more to get Erik's attention, and pull him back.

"ERIK!"

Over his head the trap door opened once again and Nadir braced himself with having to deal twith the other Erik.

"Nadir? What the hell are you doing on the floor is somthing the matter?"

"You shut the fucking door on me!" He screamed at him.

"Of course I did."Erik answered simply and Nadir wish he had somthing to throw at him at that moment. "I had to get the ladder down. Now move aside so that I can lower it."

Erik lowered the ladder and as soon it was set, Nadir took no chances and scrambled up to the room above. Where he found Erik sitting on a crate doubled over in laughter.

"You are a crazy bugger you know that."

"You should have heard yourself." Erik said trying to stop laughing, "You sounded as if death himself was standing in the room with you."

"No that much I knew. Because death has been my best friend for the last 30 years." Nadir said shaking his head.

"That was for that hand at the level of your eyes remark you made earlier."

"Well. . . ."Nadir started but then thought better of it.

"Perhaps we should return." Erik said sobering.

"Yes that is a good idea. We will certainly have been missed by now." Nadir said getting up.

"You go ahead Nadir I want to have a quick look around for a book of mine before I go back."

"Oh, no! After that stunt you just pulled I want you right where I can see you."

"Fine then wait here if you must. I'll be back in a moment." Erik said opening the door the store room and leaving with the lantern. A few moments later the outer room filled with light.

"Well I am no good sitting around here." Nadir sighed getting up and going out the door. "What are you looking for?"

"A book of violin exercises that some one gave me in russia. I think it would be useful for Helene." Erik said from the music room.

Nadir crossed the living room into the music room as Erik pulled the volume from the shelves. He opened it and flipped through the pages.

"I think we should be getting back Erik. Unless you would like Sabine to find out about your past."

"One more thing then we can go." Erik sighed, "I am not finding this any easier you know."

"I know du stœm."

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted the music box for Helene. But it's in Christine's room on the night stand.. . .I just can't, call me insane if you must."

"I will not. Not right now at least." Nadir sighed, "Would you like me to get him?"

"Please."

If you review and tell me what you think i may just post another chapter . . . . *she says enticingly waving the next chapter in your direction*


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: thank you to everyone who is reading this story still after all these years. And so for you (you know who you are) a LONG chapter! Please review, it keeps me going.

-'-,-,'-',-',-,'-',

A/N: ( Dated yesterday Dec 1, 2011): Sorry I took so long I decided to polish this chappie a little. hope you like.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted the music box for Helene. But it's in Christine's room on the night stand.. . .I just can't. Call me insane if you must."

"I will not. Would you like me to get him?"

"Please." Nadir nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Do not move anything else."

"Of course not."

Meg was in the kitchen when Nadir and Erik emerged from the basement. Both obviously surprised to find her there.

"So that is where you two got off to." Meg said with a smirk. What were you two doing in the basement may I ask."

"Seeing what treasures happened to be left behind by the previous occupants." Nadir said holding up a dusty bottle of wine.

"Oh really?" she said cocking an eyebrow at them, "And these little treasures happened to be down there? A book in Russian, I presume, and a monkey shaped I am assuming music box. In a persian robes, no less? Such valuable treasures, perhaps we should contact the previous owners they may want such items returned to them."

"Meg." Erik said looking at her with a tired look."

"Is this a secret you want me to keep from Sabine as well?" Meg asked her voice retuning to its normal timbre.

Erik looked at her uncomfortably, "I would appreciate it."

"D'accord. I wouldn't do this for any one else you know."

"I know."

"So where does the basement lead?"

"No where. It is just where I had Nadir store these things until we arrived." Erik said wondering if she could see through his half lie.

"Of course he did. He is a very good friend. Just don't forget I am his other best friend. I will find out eventually." She said holding up her engagement ring.

"So what are you doing in my kitchens?" Erik asked. Giving Nadir a wink and then dropping the subject all together. Knowing he would soon pay for the obvious inattention to Megs' ring.

Meg pulled the kettle off the stove and filled a teapot with water and returned the kettle to it's hook in the hearth.

"Martha was busy with the dinner. So I came in here to make a pot of tea for us. Shall I add extra cups to the tray for you two as well or are you going to hide in the den and drink that bottle of wine?"

"No-no." Nadir answered quickly not wanting to answer to the fury of his fiancée, "We thought we could share this bottle beside the dinner. And I believe my friend and I would happily join you ladies in a cup of tea. Wouldn't we Erik?"

"If we must." He answered sounding bored.

"Well if you must." Meg said moving over to the hearth to pick up a hand broom, "Might I suggest you sweep the cobwebs from your person. Or your wife will be asking a lot of questions I have a feeling you will not be willing to answer."

Meg gave them both a parting shot as she picked up the tea tray and left the kitchen.

"Erik, does she remind you of anyone we happen to know?"

"Yes, quite." He said brushing at his sleeves with the broom. Knowing full well that Meg had learned her mothers lessons well. In one way or another. Brava Madame! He passed Nadir the broom and turned to the monkey sitting on the counter, taking out his handkerchief he attempted to return some luster back to the "travel worn" music box.

"If you could talk eh?" Erik mumbled to himself.

"I think that monkey has seen more than I have." Nadir said brushing the last of his cobwebs away and setting the brush back on the hearth.

"You'll get no argument from me." Erik said quietly examining the monkey for any signs of disrepair or dust he may have missed.

"You're just going to give it to her?"

"That was my intention. It'll be something for her to hang on to. Like it was for me."

"How are you going to explain it's sudden appearance, Erik?" Nadir asked opening the door to the kitchen and holding it for erik as he walked through with the monkey.

"The same way I explain everything."

"Oh bother." Nadir sighed following him looking up to the heavens. "Allah help me."

As they moved down the hall they heard the laughter of the ladies, coming from one of the parlors. They entered and had to smile as they cast their eyes on their ladies all sitting pretty and lovely.

"There they are." Sabine said smiling. Erik hid the music box behind his back as best he could and walked over to Helene and got down on his knees in front of her.

"Helene cherie." Erik said quietly feeling everyone's eyes on him. "I have something very special for you."

"For me?

"Oui cherie." He said taking the music box from behind his back and setting it in her lap. "This was mine when I was younger. He was my very special friend when I didn't have anyone else. I want you to have him now so that he can be a friend for you. I know it's frightening moving to a strange place and a strange school. But believe me cherie when I tell you he will always be there for you just like I will."

Helene looked up at him and he could see in her eyes, how she was trying to absorb all of this information. A tear slipped down her cheek and she reached out to her father and hugged him tight.

"Merci Pappa I will take very good care of him." She said as she traced the edge of the monkeys face

"I know you will cherie." He said setting it on the table beside her chair and winding it up for her. Nadir watched and admired the passing of history between father and daughter. Absently Erik wondered if Helene would do the same for her children. Meg sat back and sipped her tea, Christine often spoke of the monkey that seemed to play of its own volition when she awoke. Sometimes she sounded afraid of it, others she sounded as if it was the greatest thing in the world. Now it was being passed from father to daughter. She smiled at the way Helene gazed at it, a piece of her father that she could always keep with her. Erik showed her once again how to wind it and then took up his seat beside Sabine.

""You smell like a cellar." Sabine said giving Erik a resolute sniff.

"We were looking at the boiler. I wanted to see if we would require a new one before it turned cold." Erik said simply, a little too simply.

"Why do I not believe you?" Sabine said looking at him.

"Why would I be false darling?"

"You tell me."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Really." She said as she hid a smile in her tea cup, " You still have cobwebs in your hair."

"Sabine really the cellar was rather dusty." Nadir said.

"Simply an oversight darling." Erik said his heart beginning to pound. " Probably got knocked loose when we were investigating the left behind bottles in the wine rack.

"I figured as much." Sabine said looking satisfied. and Erik let go of the breath that he only just realized he had been holding.

"Excuse moi, Madame's et Monsieur's. Dinner is served." Martha said with a small bow.

"Lovely. Merci Martha." Sabine said.

Nadir stood and offered a hand to Meg, she smiled and accepted it. Erik did the same for Sabine she stood and removed the offending cobweb from his hair. She held it in front of him smirking he bent down and kissed her gently.

"Helene petite." Sabine asked, "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Huh?" She said looking up.

"Helene, young ladies do not say huh they say pardon." Sabine said sternly correcting her daughter country manners would not make it here in Paris. Erik just looked at Helene and winked.

"Dinner is ready Helene." He said smiling but quickly hiding it when he saw the look on Sabines face.

"You are incorrigible." She scowled and turned to walk out of the room. Erik grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. She smiled and brushed her finger tips under his chin and then walked from the room. He heard Helene giggle behind him as the music box started up again. He turned to his daughter.

"Helene?"

No answer.

"Helene!" He said in that voice, she looked up. "to dinner vite!"

He growled and she smiled at him and jumped out of her chair and quickly made her way to the door only looking back for a moment to see if he followed. He took a couple of quick steps towards the door and she disappeared with a giggle. Little imp. he thought laughing. The monkey played a couple of notes on it's own and clashed it's symbals.

"Thank you old friend." Erik murmerd.

He walked into the dining room last. And was amazed the room was nice dark wood like the main hall graced the room but in contrast deep scarlet curtains gracefully adorned the windows and the table was lavishly set in silver with a white table cloth. Everyone had seated themselves at the table leaving the head of the table vacant. Then Sabine to the left, Helene to the right with Meg beside her and Nadir beside Sabine.

"I apologize for being tardy." He said as he sat at the head of the table. He saw the bottle of wine sitting to his right cleaned and ready to go. He reached over and filled Sabines glass and everyone elses in turn. He then raised his own now full glass.

"To good friends, and an eternity of happiness and successes. Saluté. And congratulations on Meg and Nadirs engagement."

"Saluté." Everyone replied raising their glasses in return. Martha came from the kitchen through a door to Erik's left and set the bouef burgundy on the table and proceded to serve everyone and then quietly ducked out of the room.

The food-in Erik's opinion- was amazing. Nadir had done well in hiring Martha Buquet, he thought as he stared into the fire finally procuring a few moments for himself after everyone had left. Nadir had to return Meg home and return to his own flat. Helene had found her own way up to bed but refused to sleep until her father had come to say goodnight. He glanced over at Sabine. She too stared into the fire quietly, her face content.

"Long day." She whispered.

"Oui, it was." He replied, "Are you happy Sabine?"

"Hmm." She said looking at him.

"My darling. I am so sorry, I never even once asked you for your opinion today. Forgive me?"

She nodded, "You were forgiven the moment we found you and Helene in the ballroom. Please my husband don't worry. I like the house and the grounds. Nadir it's like he reads your own thoughts and knows how to apply them so they come out exactly what you wanted."

"He is a good friend." Erik said nodding sipping his brandy, "In a way I am very lucky fate threw us into each others path. Literally. but don't tell him that it will explode his ego and he will start giving me morality lessons again"

"I can only imagine." Sabine said looking at her husband, " You never told me how did you two meet?"

"A trick of fate." Erik said once again. And Sabine braced herself for another one of his aversions, "If I remember correctly I was in Russia. He introduced himself and told me he was summoned to bring me to Persia. I told him what he could do with himself and walked away."

Erik chuckled thinking of the look on Nadirs face, the man actually paled in front of him. Looking back at Sabine he saw the small look of shock on her face and he knew why. It wasn't very often he talked about his past life. He knew it was all the wine and the brandy, but he was coming to his senses and knew her questions would follow. He loved her very much but couldn't she just accept him and his past?

"Why did Nadir come from Persia?" she asked giving him her full attention. She hated feeling like a dog begging for scraps of his past. It frustrated her they could talk about anything politics, business, the vineyards, science even music but his past was always off limits. And she know she let it go more times than she wanted because she loved him, oh how she loved him. But that was the one thing she wanted to know about her husband the most.

"Excuse the interruption," Martha said coming into the room, " I was wondering if there would be anything else before I retire for the night?"

"Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice." Sabine said.

"A pot of tea please Madame." Erik said and then added, "If you like you can leave it in the kitchen and I will come get it."

"I beg your pardon sir but that is not what you hired me for and I will do my job as I am required." She said quite proudly.

"Merci Madame." Erik said admiring her strength.

"I will return presently." she said and left the room.

Erik stood and returned his snifter to the tray that held the brandy and something crinkled in his pocket, and he remembered the letters from earlier. Taking them out of his pocket he sat back down and opened them.

"What are those?" Sabine asked.

"The letters from earlier." Erik answered.

"What do they say?"

"A notice of Helenes audition tomorrow. They've changed the time it's for 2:30 now instead of noon."

"I don't even remember getting a first notice." Sabine said taking it form him and looking it over.

"It may have passed us in the mail." Erik shrugged.

"Are you concerned?"

"Non," Erik shook his head, "Helene is ready and I am proud of her. I was merely hoping she would have some time to adjust to the situation before she had to audition. I hate even more the fact that I cannot go with her."

"She'll be fine, I think she is stronger than we give her credit for."

"I think you are right. Is this how normal parents behave?"

"I think normal parents are worse, than us." Sabine said smiling. "What else is there?"

"Lets see it looks like an invitation." Erik said opening it. " Ah yes! We've been invited to parents night at the opera national in the south parlor for drinks and mingling."

"How lovely. When is this soirée?"

"Tomorrow night." Erik said passing her the invitation wondering where the tea had gotten off to.

Taking it from him. "You Parisians don't waste time do you?"

"Bane the thought Madame." He replied in mock horror, "Pass up any chance to show off our jewels and progeny NEVER! plus it's always a great excuse to get drunk and not be held responsible."

Sabine shook her head laughing. "Why do I have the feeling you didn't grace as many tea rooms with your wit as I like to think?"

"I developed an allergy." Erik grumbled staring off.

"An allergy should I be concerned for your health. Allergic reactions can be quite dangerous."

"No its merely bothersome nothing more than a trifle really." Erik said fighting to keep from cracking, " You see I developed a rather rare allergy to fops."

"Well now!" Sabine said laughing with him, "What sort of reaction am I looking for so that I am wise to the situation."

"Complete and total murderous rage." Erik said emphasizing the rage part.

"And should you become infected good monsieur? What shall I do." She said getting up and walking to his chair. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"That should do quite nicely." Erik said a self satisfied grin creeping into his features. Sabine kissed him again. "What was that?"

"A ounce of prevention for a pound of cure." she said and gave him a light kiss.

"I was hoping for the pound of cure." Erik said pouting.

"That will come later." She said smiling, " I'm going to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Don't be down here for too long I may get bored and actually sleep."

Sabine left the room and Erik could hear her laughter down the hall as she headed up to the master bedroom. He smiled by the stars how he loved her. Martha tapped lightly on the door.

"Your tea, monsieur."

"Merci on the table is fine Madame." Erik said straitening in his chair, " I'll tend to it later."

"Beinsure monsieur." She said setting the tea tray on the small table in front of his chair and as she straitened he could see that she was hesitating.

"Oui," He asked raising his good eyebrow. "Is there something else?"

"May I speak f-freely sir." She asked not too sure if this was a good time to be bringing this up or maybe she shouldn't say anything after all.

Erik looked up at her.

"I-I would like to say monsieur. That I do know who you are and I know what you did for my Joseph. I would just like to say merci. I am not proud of the part I played in that. I never thought he would go to such extremes." She paused composing herself. "I just wanted to say you have my silence and my loyalty as well as the silence of the household should they ever find out."

My Joseph always spoke very highly of you monsieur. He said you were the most gifted catwalker that he had ever seen. And even though he scared the ballerinas with his stories when he was at home with his family he told brave tales of how the Opera Ghost was a messenger to the angel of music and it was he who would make sure that the crown jewell of france glowed with music."

Erik's' eyes widened in surprise. Though he didn't say anything just yet, he was still in shock. He was so used to being labeled as Joseph Buquets murderer he had forgotten that in truth he wasn't. And he remembered why he was in the third cellar to start with. He had believed his wife was with another man and had left him alone with the children. children who were put to bed with stories of the opera ghost: the angel of music's messenger

"I hope I haven't angered you with my forwardness monsieur." Martha said her voice only beginning once again to show it's tremor.

"I do not." Erik said gruffly, looking at her again, " I appreciate your honesty. However; I trust you will not speak of this with Madame or the others."

"You have my word, monsieur." She said lifting her head. "Words of this conversation will not pass my lips."

"Merci Madame."

She dropped a curtsy and left the room. Erik let out the breath he had only realized he was holding.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N : i wanted to get this chapter right form the begining and even now as it stands I may re-write it one more time. Any how this is a long one because everyone has been waiting so long for this. Unfortunatly however my brain has exploded and I can't find the back up program so ch 25 will be taking its time getting here, probably some time after christmas. But rest assured it is coming. Now all that said. . . .

. . . . . . on with the show!

Erik sat stunned. Had never even considered himself in the tones that Martha Buquet had spoken of him. And then to hear of how buquet put his children to bed with stories of. . .what did she call him? The opera ghost the messenger for the angel of music. He had to laugh at that one; it was creative. He sighed long and deep, there was much to do now and not so much time to do it in. Pondering the past would just have to wait. He thought as he climbed the steps and momentarily fogetting which direction he was to go.

Then he, just as suddenly, turned around and headed back down the stairs. Grabbed his cloak by the front door, no doubt Sabine had hung it there. He headed for the basements fore going the need for a lantern. He may be older but he wasn't any less capable in the dark. Now that he knew the way it actually took him less time to get to the house beneath the opera.

He climbed the ladder and chuckled once again at the joke he played on Nadir. Maybe it was cruel to remind him of what happened at his own hands but that crack about keeping his hand at the level of his eyes was too much to go unoticed. Erik got to the top of the ladder and saw light coming from under the store room door. He new why he was here he wanted his memories and somthing familiar that he could feel. And his organ, he wanted to pay homage to his closest confidant. It had been a long time and he was itching to get his fingers on those keys again. Pianos were a fine instrument but it could not replace the fulfilment she gave him.

"What the hell? I turned the lights out when we left earlier." He whispered to him self and reached up and took a familiar length of rope down from hits hook by the door.

He slowly opened the door and went into the main living room. There were two lamps on both turned down low and there she was sleeping. Eriks breath caught in his throat and the rope slipped from his fingers, ten years later and he was still in awe of her. Had she even aged at all ? He wondered as he watched the low lamplight turn her hair into the most beautiful golden hue he had ever seen and her skin the perfect compliment in it's creamy irridecense.

mon dieu elle est belle

He saw her shiver and automaticaly went to the cupboard and took out a blanket to cover her with. And with a practised hand he deflty covered her with out waking her. He sat in his chair and just watched like he had all those years ago. Content. He sat like that for he didn't know how long until one of the lamps sputtered and he came back to himself. He had to get home to his wife.

He climbed into bed beside Sabine a short while later. With the immage of Christine curled up there sleeping still fresh in his mind as he slipped off to sleep.

Christine awoke soon after Erik had left.

"Erik?" she called into the empty room expecting to hear him from the shadows. But there was no responce. What was wrong with her? She hadn't been here in ten years. and he never would be again. Who is even to say he survived the last ten years? His health wasn't the best when I knew him. She sighed as tears threatened her again, The thought of him dying alone and no one knowing where he was ripped her heart out.

But she could have sworn she sensed him and even now she would swear she could smell him as if he had been there recently. She moved to get up and realised that she had been laying under a red and gold blanket.

Maybe I am not insane after all

The Deveaux household was at it's usual morning pace. Faint wafts of breakfast worked their way through the house as Sabine sat in the den and went over her lagging paper work. Erik and Helene were nearby in the music room going over scales and exercises. Sabine could hear Erik making minor corections to Helene's technique. And then Helene giggling and making jokes. Telling her father that she was better than he was. Erik growled in response. Sabine just smiled those two were peas in a pod.

"Excuse Madame."

"Oui."

"Breakfast is ready."

"Merci, Martha right."

"Oui madame." She said smiling.

"Have you told my husband and daughter that breakfast is ready."

"I wasn't sure if it was safe to interupt." Martha answered, "We were told not to disturb the master if he was in his music room."

"I will tell him then. Merci Martha."

"Madame." She said and left the room. Sabine stood and stetched the kinks out of her muscles closed her ledger and went to the music room. She slipped inside and leaned against the door. Helene and Erik were playing a duet. Chopin Sabine guessed but she wasn't certain. They were lost in each other and their music and she did not have the heart to interupt them. Instead she let the music wash over her as she remembered the night not too long ago when her husband shared his own music with her. His eyes met hers and they shared a smile as the concerto faded into a happy memory.

"I think I am the most blessed woman in all of France." She said crossing the room to them.

"Why is that darling?"

"I have two of Frances most gifted violinists in my own houshold." She said smiling as Helene and Erik put thier violins away.

"I assume your interuption of our music lesson was to inform us that breakfast was ready."He purred in her ear and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Sometimes, you know, I wonder if you are indeed clairvoyant."

"Not to my knowlege." Eriks said shaking his head. And helene came up to join them, " Are you ready for breakfast ma petite genius."

"Oh Erik! Don't call her that we may never get her out the door. If you keep filling her head llike that. Not that she isn't the most intelligent little girl I have ever met."

"Well. . . Now who's filling her head."

"Hmpf! " Helene said sticking her nose in the air and rolling her eyes as she stalked past the perfect diva Erik thought.

"Well la ti dah!" Sabine said giggiling.

Helene continued to stalk ahead and into the dinning room and was already sitting at the table sipping her morning juice. As her parents entered the room. Marie came in as soon as they had sat and served their plates, Erik saw her cast a wry glance at his mask but she quickley hid it again. After she had left the room Erik sighed and shook his head sabine reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's alright I am used to it." He said focusing his attention on his plate.

"Dosen't mean it stops hurting." Sabine murmured.

"Je sais. I know all too well." He said and she stood and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his mask and his neck.

"And I love you all the more because of it."

"I love you too, darling."

Sabine sat back down and they began breakfast in silence. Just like the supper that preceded it it was fabulous even Erik couldn't find anything wrong with it even though he never really excelled at the culinary arts. Christine never seemed to mind he remembered and then struck up conversation to push immage of her sleeping last night to the back of his mind.

"If the food keeps up like this I may actually gain a few extra pounds." He said joking.

"If only I had to worry about a few extra pounds." Sabine said giggling.

"What do you think Helene is Mamman wasting away?" Erik said looking over at Helene and saw her staring at her plate. " Helene petitte que mal?"

"Nothing." She sighed and poked at her eggs.

"Helene, are you sure you can tell us." Sabine said casting a worried glance at her husband and then moving over beside Helene's chair and crouching down.

"Well. . . ." sha said setting her for down and looking at her parents in turn. "That is . . .I - I'm"

"Cherie are you nervous?" he asked.

Helene nodded, " Pappa, I have never played for other people before ."

"Ah, I see." Sabine said giving Erik a knowing look.

"Your not mad are you?" Helene asked looking at him her eyes wide and afraid.

"Petite, why would I be mad?"

"You've always played perfectly and . . . and I don't want to disapoint you."

Erik pushed his chair back, "Helene cherie come here."

She got up from her chair and walked over he picked her up and set her in his lap.

"Ma Helene." He said quietly, " I am not angry with you in the slightest. I am ver very proud of you. You are about to do somthing I have never done. I have never played for other people let alone to get into a new school. I think what you are doing is very brave." Erik said softley holding her close. He knew it wasn't the whole truth, but that isn't what she needed to hear right now.

"You do?"

"Oui, I do." He said giving her a hug and she clung to him. "I also think that you will do very well today."

"Will you be there."

"No cherie." Erik said shaking his head sadly. "There is too many people. I can't do it. But I want to very very much."

"It's alright pappa don't be sad, I understand. I will play for you when I get home. Ça va?"

"Ça va petite. But you can't play on an empty stomach."

"I guess that means I should eat my breakfast huh?"

"I think that would be wise." He said breathig a sigh of relief. "You wouldn't want Madame Buquet thinking you don't appreciate her cooking would you?"

"Non pappa." She said leaning over and givning her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my good girl." he said as she got back in her chair and worked away at her breakfast.

"Everything is going to be fine Helene." Sabine added pouring her husband more tea. "Will you be ready to leave after breakfast?"

"I think so mamma." she said almost cheefully.

"Leave after breakfast ?" Erik asked looking at his wife. "But the audition isn't until 2:30 and its barely 10 now."

"I have some errands to run. And there are some things we need for the house. "

"I am sure if you gave the list to Madame Buquet she could get them for you. That is what she was hired for." Erik said gently as he could.

"I understand that. But she has enough to do as it is. And some of these are things I require to get on my own." Sabine said looking him in the eye.

"Can I talk to you in the study." Erik asked standing and Sabine followed him in confusion.

"Whats wrong Erik?"

"Are you pregnant again?" he asked in all seriousness, but Sabine couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I am sorry my love I am not." She said, " You don't make surprising you very easy you know that? "

"Suprising me?"

"Yes, I was ging to stop at the tailors for a new jacket for you and a new dress for me for tonight. And then I was going to get Helene a treat for doing so well today."

"I love you and I am sorry. I was over reacting." Erik said pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too. And in a way I wish I could have told you I was. But I am not." she said kissing his cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her fully. She ran her hands into his hair and moaned into him as he deepened the kiss even more. He broke off and continued down her neck and back up.

"Want to try?" He whispered in her ear.

"I think I could spare a few moments for your request monsieur." Sabine said seductivly he hand grazing the front of his trousers.

Erik picked her up in his arms and carried her up stairs to the bedroom Helene heard their laughter and shrugged her shoulders. It sounded like a while before they would be leaving after all. Martha came in with the pitcher of juice and refilled Helene's glass.

"Merci Madame."

"Your welcome cherie. Where are your mamma and pappa ?"

"Off enjoying each other I guess. My Granpere always said they were never far from thier honeymoon. He also called them love starved teenagers, whatever that was supposed to mean."

"Well, is that so."Martha said with a smile understanding all too well what the little girl said, "I happen to have a tray of sticky buns ready to come out of the oven. " Would you like to help me glaze them?"

"As long as I wont hurt my fingers I need them to play."

"I promise you madamoiselle, your fingers will never be in harms way when they are in my kitchen. So what do you say? Come help me?"

"I'd like that." Helene said getting up from her chair and taking her plate off the table.

"That is my job Madamoiselle." Martha said laughing taking the plate from her.

"Mamma said, I should always clean up after myself."

"Well your mamma is right. So I will expect la petite mam'selles room to be spotless. The dishes however are my job."

"Madame I think I like you." Helene said laughing.

"I think I like you too mam'selle. And you can call me Martha."

"Then you can call me Helene."

Erik was sitting at the small piano in the study quite a while later, maskless. A small melody was playing itself out on the keys. Nothing of great substance just more like quiet laughter. Even he had no idea where it was taking him; but he had to admidt he liked the sound. Sabine came in a moment later dressed, with a content smile playing on her lips as she leaned against the piano. He quit playing stood up and pulled her too him.

"I didn't want to interupt your playing." She said quietly.

"No I wanted you to." Erik said pulling her close, as she slipped her hands in his barely buttoned shirt, "Did you find Helene?"

"She was in the kitchen with Martha. Lauging over sticky buns and milk." Sabine said nipping at his ear.

"Sabine darling as much as I would love to take you back up stairs. You have to get Helene to her audition and if I remember correctly there were other errands as well." Erik said detaching himself from her with a kiss and taking his bill fold from the mantle. He took some bills out and handed them to her." Helene needs more rosin and I am almost out of staff paper and velum there are some changes I am considering to make to the house."

Sabine nodded.

"Why don't you come with us? You know it would mean the world to Helene." She pleaded

"Sabine I -I can't "

"You have the new mask and the hat. It would only be for a short while then you can hide away for the rest of the day. Until tonight."

"I can't. Tonight is going to be tough enough as it is." He said with finality.

"Helene needs you" She said playing her last card.

"I- i don't think I am ready." Erik said then added in a bare whisper, " Ten years is not enough."

"It's because Christine may be there isn't it!"

It wasn't a question it was a statement and he knew it she was right. Even though he had seen her last night. That was safe like before it was just watching. It wasn't talking it wasn't remembering and seeing the other person remember. It wasn't seeing the hurt or disgust pass through her eyes or that wretched pity.

"Maybe." He admidted in defeat.

"Will you just please tell me ?" She said in frustrtation, " We all have our pasts my husband and somtimes they aren't pleaseant. but we just have to face them and I so much want to help you through this. But sometimes I am afraid that loving you isn't going to be enough. but that is all I can seem to do for you. So it is what I do until you love me enough to tell me."

Erik took a shaky breath close to tears, "I don't love you any less either. I just don't want to bring the past into the present."

"But by bringing Helene to paris. I think that is what you have done."

"You may be right."

"Will you come?"

"No."

"Mais,"

"I can do more for Helene by not being there."Erik said staring out the window. "Can you send her in please?"

"Fine."Sabine said and left the room. Quel coward! she screamed at him silently.

Helene came in a moment later. And walked over to where her father was standing by the window.

He sighed. He would give anything to be there and see the faces of the adjudicators as they wittness her abilitites.

I just can't do it. What if I am recognized?'

"Pappa?"

"Helene, I want to for you to understand why I can't be there today. No matter how much I want to be there for you."

"It's alright pappa. I understand." Helene said coming to stand beside him.

"No cherie, I don't think you do." He said crouching down and smiling at her. "People in the city don't like people who hide thier faces. Now matter how good thier disguise is and if I come with you today. The attention will be on me and I don't want that. You are to be the star today. And I wan't you to have all the attention. You deserve it! You have worked, very hard for this. Do you understand ma petite?"

Helene nodded. Erik stood up and walked to the table and picked up his violin case and walked back to where she stood. A look of confusion passed over her face as he handed it to her and she took it.

"I want you to use my violin today."

"Pappa ?"

"You do have to return it though." He said giving her a wry smile, "But I want some piece of me to be there with you today."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes really petite."

"I'll take very good care of it." She said her face a mix of emotions.

"I know you will." He said hugging her. Sabine called for her out in the hall. "Now go show them how their next star plays."

"I will pappa." She said kissing his cheek and giving him one last hug before leaving to go to her mother. Sabine walked in shortly after walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I got upset. I know it's hard for you and I should remember that. I'm just used to the way you are in Rouen."

"I'm sorry too. Just give me time to adjust, sil vous plait Sabine. I need to get used to the idea of being back in Paris first, then I can be who I was again." Just not him again.

"I'll see you later." She said kissing his cheek. "Tonight won't be so bad you'll see."

"I'll try." He said kissing her. "Til later."

Sabine left the room and he walked back to the widow to watch them go. Helene waved from the open broughm and he smiled and waved back. He called for Martha and then went to the music room and sat down at the piano. She knocked lightly on the door and then entered.

"You called monsieur."

"Could I have a pot of tea, sil vous plait. Then I wish not to be disturbed unless Monsieur Khan should arrive."

"Of course monsieur. I will be back presently."

Erik's fingers hit the keys in a cascade of note flowing freely and quickly. Martha's hands shook at the intensity of the sound as she brought the tea tray into the music room. She set it on the table before the fire place and quietly left the room.

Her Joseph told her quite ofted of the nights that a voice would drift through the halls of the dressing rooms. He also said that he had heard music in the third cellar one night, he said it was the most ehterial sound he head ever heard and could only guess that the same person who made that music also owned the voice. And now both of them are in the music room She shut the door and paused just outside and allowed the music to wash over her.

Emotions.

Emotions not music, that was his magic. He could make you feel with a simple instrument, make you understand. She sighed and returned to her chores.

. . . . . LATER THAT EVENING

Erik and Sabine arrived in their carriage at the steps of the populaire. Erik heart was in his throat and pounding as he checked his mask for the five thousandth time since leaving the house.

"You look fine, Erik."

Your not the returning phantom he thought. "I know. You know how much I hate parties."

"I know." Sabine said hooking her arm with his and pulling him towards the building. "Don't worry you'll do just fine! Now come on!"

"You don't have to drag me." Erik mumbled.

"Are you sure about that?" She said wryly as they stepped through the door. "Which way?"

"Uh, west parlour is to the left." Erik said pointing. Sabine was already caught up in the grandeur of the opera populaire. Erik chuckled, "Beautiful isn't she?"

"I never thought it would be like this." She said looking all around her.

"Garnier, spent hours on the plans for the foyer. And when it was done he only wanted me to supervise the construction. I carved that entire dias by hand in one night" he said pointing to the ceiling.

"What do you mean ?" She said looking at him.

"I was one of the contributing architecs and formen of the opera house." Erik said. Sabine noted the pride in his voice.

"How come you never said anything before? Did you think I would be ashamed because you helped build this?"

"No. It's just that this was a part of that life I was trying to forget." Erik said leading her towards the west parlour.

"Why would you want to forget this." Sabine said still looking around her.

"I'll tell you another time." Erik said quietly taking her cloak and handing them to the attendant with his own and his hat. He then guided her into the room only to be swooped upon by monsieur Reyer

"Bon soir, Madame Deveaux"

"Bon soir, Monsieur Reyer. My husband Erik Deveaux."

"Bon Soir Monsieur. So glad to see you have come. We apologize for the short notice, but we were under the understanding that you wouldn't be in Paris for another week and a half." Monsieur Reyer said passing each a glass of wine and eyeing Erik curiously, "Have we met monsieur?"

"I don't believe so. We were going to be here as you said but the fall harvest was early and so here we are." Erik said belying his true feelings, I could snap your neck Reyer. But you usually were on my side musically. So I shall forgive this.

"I can't help it monsieur. Forgive me but you do look familiar." He said absently.

"My Husband used to live in Paris, and he has attended the opera once or twice perhaps monsieur you would have seen him then?" Sabine said charmingly.

"Perhaps." Reyer replied still slightly bewildered and looking for a way out of the coversation. " Excuse me I must speak to someone."

"Perhaps we will speak later." Erik said smiling god this is killing me'! He thought, but at the the same time,he had to admit it was rather humorous for him to be there. I am here! Here! Monsieur's the angel of death! You searched so long and now I am standing right here. Under your wretched noses'

"Monsieur Deveaux? " An aged elegant voice whispered and he turned around There sat Angela Giry, Still as regal as ever but Erik could see that the years have had their due, even if it had been three years since he had seen her last. Erik left Sabines' side and crouched down beside her chair.

"Oui Madame ?" He said darkening his voice to the way he used to speak.

"I thought so." She said as her eyes sparkled, " How is it monsieur that you return to Paris and not have the courtesy to not notify me?"

"We just arrived yesterday Madame. I have not yet even unpacked." He said giving her a look, "But should you wish I will send you notice as of the 'morrow."

"Obstinate." She scowled but Erik could see her eyes twinkle. "You must be very proud of Helene, To get into la conservitore at such a young age ?"

"I am and I refuse to deny it."

"You should be. She's beautiful my friend. I wish you had told us earlier that she was going to audition I could have put in a word with the right people."

"Merci Madame, but I wanted Helene to get in because she was talented. Not because I knew people. In what ever limited capacity that may be now." He said

"I agree it is a good thing for a father to know." She replied. "I have nothing but compliments on the way you are raising her."

"Merci, That means allot to me Madame." Erik said then someone shrieked his name he stood up and Meg threw herself into his arms.

"Hey big brother, I never thought Sabine would get you here." Meg said giving him a kiss on his good cheek."

"Bonjour Meg." He said hugging her. "Where's your fioncé ?"

"Feigning illness." Meg scowled and Erik chuckled. And then he saw the red haired beauty standing beside Meg.

"Erik you remember Celeste n'es pas?" Meg said pulling the obviously nervous girl to her side. Erik's eyes went wide and he refused to believe them.

Celeste was one of Paris's many street rats and was his ears and eyes when he needed them as well as what ever errands he required of her. Unless you were one of the lucky few who knew Celeste's name you wouldn't have known that she was a girl. She was the better of the boys and she was quick. One night Erik had caught her trying to pick his pocket and instead of telling her to get away he took pity on her and taught her to do it properly. And she became good very good and every now and then Erik would employ her to do his street work when he was unable to move about.

"Celeste ? " He asked astonished, " What happened to the little street rat?"

She politely curtsied, " Bonjour monsieur. That little street rat is still here somewhere inside. But I am a lady now and I wouldn't want my husband knowing of my childhood or lack there of."

"Of course." Erik replied knowing all to well the sting of the past.

"Perhaps I should introduce her properly." Meg said practically beaming. " May I introduce her Royal Grand Duchess Celeste Angelique Du Bain.

"Your highness forgive my forwardness." Erik said bowing humbly.

Celeste giggled she never thought she would see monsieur bowing down to her she was pretty sure he never bowed down to any one in his life. "Oh hang tha' Missure?" she said letting her accent come out, " Haven't ya go't a hug for your ol' street rat."

"I suppose I do.' He said smiling his fatherly smile. "after all I do believe I owe your highness."

Erik said giving her a warm hug.

"No, it is I who owe you." She said allowing the culture to reenter her voice. You saved my life and gave me a glimpse of the other side gutter and I thank you. If you could spare me an hour sometime next week I would like to catch up, unfortunately one does not speak of such things in polite company."

"No we do not and I would be honored your highness." He said smiling.

On the other side of the room Sabine was talking with a couple gentlemen that she had known in dealings with the winery. She looked across the room at Erik and saw a pretty young girl with glowing copper hair neatly place herself into his arms and hug him. She wondered sarcastically if that was the fair christine. She tried to fight the thought she knew this was going to be a trying night for him. but it didn't seem like he was having such a trying time right now.

"How have you been?" Celeste asked in a lower voice.

" I have been well. I am a father now and my wife is here somewhere. Why are you here your highness? The last I heard the monarchy no longer associates themselves with he opera."

"I am not regular monarchy." She bristled but smiled, " I am on the board for la conservitore. As luck would have it I have very good ears for auditions. May I inquire as to why you are here monsieur?"

"Helene Deveaux is his daughter." Madame Giry said pulling Meg to the arm rest of the chair. "Meg my child you are making us a spectacle and I don't think that would be wise."

"Oh sorry!" she said, "I was just so happy to bring her highness over and re introduce you."

"It's all right meg." Erik said with a smile.

"It will be fine Meg. " Celeste said smiling. "Your daughter is amazing, she's the talk of La conservitoire. They are beside themselves. And she glowed at he audition this afternoon and I can tell you. So long as you dont tell any one else that you know. Helenes' audition was only a formality. You should be very proud."

"I am proud of her."

"Why aren't you instructing her?" Madame Giry asked.

"I didn't think that would be wise. I may be a patient father, but I am not a patient tutor."

"I remember." Meg and Celeste both said quietly.

"Ah Monsieur Deveaux! So glad I have found you again! There is someone I would like for you to meet." Monsieur Reyer said coming over and clasping him around the shoulders. Erik fought every urge not to jump back. Instead he shot Madame Giry a look of 'help'.

"Monsieur Reyer, you must be gentle with Monsieur Deveaux he has lived in the country for quite some time and he is not used to the ways of the city." Madame Giry said simply.

"Oh of course." Reyer stammered, suddenly ashamed of himself, " Monsieur if you would implore me I have someone I would like for you to meet."

"Of course Monsieur, lead the way." Erik said composing himself and stepping out from Reyers arm. He looked at madame Giry and she nodded.

Meg sat beside her mother smirking attempting to get herself under control.

"Meg?"

"I was just thinking of the irony of this situation. All those years they spent looking for him and he is standing right here in this parlor."

"It is rather amusing." Madame Giry admitted.

"He's so different now he's changed. Maybe it's just the new mask Meg got for him. But he is indeed different. But I can still see the old Monsieur in him." Celeste said, sitting in the chair beside Madame Giry." I guess we both have come a very long way."

"That he has your highness." She said watching him move across the room. "But you must watch what you say Meg Giry, the slightest slip and it could mean dire peril for him."

"Oui Mamman. I am not a child. . ."She said rolling her eyes. And then she saw who Erik was being introduced to."Mon dieu!"

"What?"

"Christine."

The three women all said a silent prayer and held thier breaths collectivly.

"Monsieur Deveaux I would like the pleasure of introducing Madame La Vicomtess Christine De Chagny, your daughters vocal tutor." Reyer said as Christine turned around and her wine glass slipped from her fingers. Erik caught it deftly barely spilling a drop. Reyer continued on oblivious. "Madame La Vicomtess may I introduce; Monsieur Deveaux Helene Deveauxs' I will leave you to to talk then."

Reyer vacated the scene and swooped down on some other unsuspecting couple. Erik handed Christine the glass back.

'You dropped this." He said looking away.

"E-erik?" Christine asked looking in his eyes as unfathomable emotion passed through hers, "Is it really you?"

"Oui,"

"Your face? How?"

"A mask, Meg had it made for me."

"It's wonderful." She said a tear escaping from her eyes.

"Merci." He said choking up. She was here right in front of him talking to him and not running for cover. Wonder what this means and why was she in the house last night.

"So,your Helene's Father." Christine said trying to compose her voice.

"Is this a problem Madame De Chagny ?" Erik said defensive.

"No! Of course not ! No that. . .I'm sorry. . .That wasn't what I meant." Christine said, " I should have known, not everyone would know an audition piece like that."

"I thought the violin solo from Il Muto was a perfect if not slightly ambiguous choice."

"It would have been had she played it." Christine said. Erik stared at her unsure what to say.

"What did she play?" He stammered

"No. 42" she said and placed a hand on his sleeve, " My song."

"Oh mon dieu. Christine, I'm sorry."

" It was a shock at first. But she played it well and she charmed the board. It brought back some happy memories and a few others."

"I am proud of her." Erik said swelling with pride. Then added nervously. "So how have you been ? Well I hope?

"As well as I can be. The divorce goes through in three more days." She said anger and accusation tainting her voice, she wanted to scream at him. 'Why did you send me with him?' but she knew it wasn't all his fault she was a part of it as well.

"Divorce?" Erik asked with surprise and shock in his voice. As Monsieur Johnson walked up to them.

"Ah, Monsieur Deveaux I see you met our treasure in the young Vicomtess. A fine addition to our tutors she is. Being prima donna for the last five years, I am sure she will continue to prove herself invaluable. As will your daughter quite a talent in that one." Monsieur Johnson exclaimed, obviously a little better for the drink.

Christine looked like she was going to vomit and Erik could see her cringe when the good monsieur touched her. "So Madame how is your husband?"

"Dead with any luck Monsieur." Christine said irritation now creeping into her voice, "I do believe it was your wife who introduced him to the solicitor."

"Oh right." He said sobering.

"Excuse Monsieur. I would like Madame La Vicomtess to meet my wife." Erik said stepping back so that Christine could walk away from the conversation.

"Merci, I can't stand him."

"I noticed."

"Especially after I found his wife in bed with Raoul; and when I told him about it, he suggested we do the same to settle the score." she said with a shudder.

"That's disgusting." Erik spat.

"I agree. So how long have you been married?"She asked with a forced smile, wanting to talk of other things and she was getting rather tired of the talk about her and her divorce.

"Nine years next week."

"Nine? Oh Erik I am so happy for you." Christine said looking up at him as they crossed the large parlor to where Erik's wife was standing. Christine almost recognized her at once, she was tall slender yet firmly built almost statuesque, long dark hair and thoughtful Hazel eyes. Such a contrast to me. Christine thought.

"Sabine darling do you have a moment?" Erik said and Christine felt the change in him almost immediately. He cared for this woman deeply. Sabine turned around and smiled.

"Biensure amour." Sabine said noting the angelic young woman standing beside him, ah so this is she.

"Sabine darling I would like to introduce Madame La Vicomtess Christine De Chagny." He said nearly choking on her title, "Helene's vocal tutor. Christine this is my wife Sabine Deveaux."

"Ah so your the famous Christine?" Sabine said with a tinge of jealousy.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Have a Blessed Yule!

or

God Jul!

or

Have a Happy Christmas y'all!

or

Happy Chaunaka!

or

Good Kwanza!

And every one else have a happy holidays!

(I'm going to stare out the window and pretend the rain is snow. Think it will work?)

R&R ?


	25. Chapter 25

To: Everybody!

From: Opera777

PS: your gonna love this!

PPs:As always thanks to Eriksrose. And belleange48! You guys keep me going. Hope you all have a Happy Christmas write you next year!

"Ah so your the famous Christine?" Sabine said with a tinge of jealousy but quickley covered it up.

"Erik has mentioned me." Christine said in mild surprise.

"No, I have heard mostly from your colleagues they're quite thrilled it seems to have you on staff."

"Oui, I love the children and never having any of my own I like to give whatever free time I can to them." She replied relaxing a little she didn't want to have to explain herself to Eriks wife of all have you told her Erik? Christine wondered

"Well that's a noble cause. I hear your quite thrilled about the prospect of teaching our Helene."

"Mais oui! It so nice to work with such a beautiful talent. I was beginning to think there was no talent left in France." Christine smiled into her wine as Erik nearly choked on his. It was somthing he used to say all the time.

"Er, if you ladies will excuse me I think I require some air." Erik said carefully.

"Are you all right Erik?" Christine asked.

"I'm fine cherie." He replied without thinking. 'Oh god! I'm dead if Sabine is kind she will wait until I am home before she assaults me.

"If you ladies will excuse me." He said quickly and exited the room before hopefully anyone thought otherwise. He stopped and grabbed his cloak from the rack and then without a moments hesitation took to the shadows and disappeared.

When he got to the rooftop he took a deep breath and walked to the edge and let the memories flood back and the tears came. He peeled his mask off and let them flow freely down his face. I only wanted her to be happy he thought. not for her to be defamed like this. Your lucky your not standing here De Chagny otherwise you would be dead! How dare you treat Christine like that when you yourself, on your families honour swore to protect her!

Christine continued talking to Sabine for a few moments more. Attempting to keep the subject on Helene and what she would like to teach her. She tried very hard to ignore the hostile tone creeping into Sabines conversation. She didn't know what Sabine knew, from what she had gathered Erik had said nothing other than what was absolutly necessary.

But she had a feeling Sabine had found out enough to think of her as a threat. At the first chance Christine excused herself and slipped from the parlor. Knowing exactly where she could find Erik. She made her way to the roof pausing at her dressing room to grab her cloak. She opened the door to the roof and the sight she saw took her breath away. Erik stood facing out towards the city as the half moon washed him in a ethereal glow; his cloak billowed in the slight breeze. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" She said softly.

"Ah, oui. It was just too much too many people." He answered wiping at the tears that slipped down his chin. Christine looked up at him her eyes sparkled, but he could see the care and the worry in them.

"That's the answer you give Madame Giry and Meg." Christine said quietly. "This is me your talking to. You don't have to hide."

"I know." He said sighing. "I don't even know where to begin. I have so much to say to you."

"I understand." Christine said, looking at him knowingly." I've missed you too."

Erik started to speak and then cut off what he was going to say by considering a safer route,"Christine, - I" he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Past is past, Erik, and we cannot change the past." she said indifferently with a shrug of her shoulders

"We do need to talk of the past mon ange." He said.

"I am not an angel anymore Erik."

"I beg to differ Christine."

"No, I'm not. Maybe I was at one point just like you were. But now, I am just a fanciful child. who was forced to see the truth when it was too late to turn back. I had to grow up. But a lot of good that did me."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head,"I mean look at the farce of a marriage I have, I was so blind. I was the flavor of the month when I became boring he moved on to another. Not that I ever really tried that hard to be a wife, my thoughts were always elsewhere."

Erik said nothing and she continued.

"And then there were the conditions he put on me. . .What I could wear how I was to do my hair, even where I could sing. If it wasn't for the managers speaking of the scandal should I not return to the opera. Of course it was a lure to get me back to save their failing finances. I don't think he would ever have let me return. For him it was all about stature and how he had it and I didn't. I was such an ignorant fool."

Erik didn't say anything he just stood and listened not really wanting to believe any of this Raoul de chagny was perfect how could he have been so wrong.

"I had the greatest thing in the world and I let someone interfere because I thought they knew better. And now I have nothing. I am worth nothing. You are well to be rid of me that's for sure." She said her voice caught between a sob and anger.

"That's not true." Erik spat vehemently.

"Yes, it is." She said holding her hand up to stop him, "Look at you, without me you got married, you have an amazingly beautiful and talented daughter. Everything I touch turns to ash. You are very well to be rid of me."

She plopped down on the base of one of the statues with her head in her hands.

"No, Christine." He said walking over to where she sat and stood before her moving her hands from her face."Only I can say that and I wont. That was a trying time for both of us; you taught me as well as I taught you."

"Yeah, I taught you all right. What it is to have a broken heart." She spat, tears begining to course thier way down her face. " I have been over and over that night a million times in my head and every time I come to the same conclusion. It was my fault all of it. After you and I rebuilt everything so strong and I ripped it out from the foundation. I was so young and I just did. . ."

"Christine enough!" He said using the same tone he used with Helene when she was being irrational. She looked up at him and he handed her his handkerchief and stood up. "You think your the only one that has re-lived that night?"

He said looking at her his anger brimming. He couldn't stand her self pitty as if she was the only one in this. " We did allot of things that night neither of us are proud of. I am the one you should be blaming! ME! Not you!" he yelled.

"But I caused it! I just wish I could do it all differently." She said staring off in the distance.

"So do I!" Erik said sighing, "I thought I was going to die that night I don't know what hurt more the sound of you leaving or him saying what he said."

"Did you hear what I said? Did you hear anything I said that night" Christine asked sobering taking his hand in hers.

"I don't remember."

"Yes, you do. I don't think for one second you have forgotten anything. Ten years or no ten years." She scowled.

"Then enlighten me child. What did you say?" He said his voice once again slipping into it's old ways.

"I said, how do I show you that you are not alone? Show you that you are loved? "

"Oh come now Christine you only said that to gain his freedom." Erik said abruptly turning. "I must admit that kiss was a wonderful touch give the starving man exactly what he wants and then he will let you go. Off to your happy little normal world."

"That's not fair. How dare you ?" Christine yelled jumping up, " How dare you even insinuate such a thing? I loved you so much. That kiss was a result of me realizing everything at once. I love you Erik! I always have! Do you hear me ? I was so naive and so unsure. I would have acted on it had I known how! But I DID NOT KNOW HOW!"

"You what?"

"I love you. I have never stopped." she said tears now threatening once again and walking towards him. "I just didn't understand what was growing between the two of us. and all those times you pushed me away I thought it was because you didn't return my feelings."

"Didn't you? I worshiped you. " He said grasping her by the chin and forcing her to look in his eyes. "I refused to touch you because I thought I would mar the angel. I tried so many times to show you with music and make you feel inside the music. But look at me Christine I have the face of the devil himself. I didn't deserve you and the thought of touching you as a man. . ."

Christine stood in front of him and put a hand on The dammaged side of his face,"If only you had."

Christine stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips he returned her kiss. She responded to him in every way he ever dreamed she would. Their hearts sang in time with each other. Christine slipped her hands into his cloak and pulled him closer and he responded crushing her to him. It felt like all the hurts of the past were erasing themselves. And Christine and Erik wanted to wallow in it. They were so close to the point of no return. All they had to do was jump. It was Erik that came to his senses first.

"Christine we cant" He said breathlessly trying to compose himself." I'm Married."

She stepped back and her hands flew to her mouth, " Oh god Erik. I'm sorry."

"We're both to blame. I think we should return to the party before anyone realizes that I am not the only one that was absent. I dare say those who know us will put two and two together.

"That was ten years ago Erik. Some people still say it didn't happen."

"That wasn't what I meant." He said putting his mask back into place, "They don' t believe it happened?"

"Yes, absurd isn't it? What was such a large part of us, all of us, and it is like it never happened." She said reaching up to straighten his collar and brush away a non existent piece of lint. "But your right we should return. Your wife will worry." Christine said stepping back and rearranging her cloak.

"Of course." Erik said taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly and he positioned his hat on his head.

He looked over and caressed her with his eyes even though he couldn't with his hands. He praised the gods for the way the moonlight reflected off her golden curls.

She looked over at him and smiled, " I like the hat. I can't help think that it looks familiar. I know you didn't have it before."

"No. I. . .Uh didn't . I got it from Meg as well." He said taking it off and playing with it in his hands. Christine walked up and placed her hands on his to quiet them and took the hat from them and looked at it.

"It's my fathers." She said her eyes glistening with tears. "It was his good travelling hat."

"Do you mind that I have it?"Erik asked meeting her eyes with his own.

"No, I don't. In fact I like that you have it. It should belong to another violin man." She said with a smile and then stretched up on her toes to put it back on his head. "It suits you. Almost debonair even more so than that large fedora."

"I guess the fedora was a little over the top." He admitted arranging the hat.

"Not for the times. It made you more of a mystery. and I liked it." Christine said looking up at him. "What happened to us? Erik? We were going to be so happy?"

"I don't know, ma cherie. We. . . If I could change it.. . I don't know."

She shook her head, "Neither do I." she said and stretched up and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth, "But I do know you still have my heart."

"We should go back." Erik said not replying to her silent question. She nodded and turned towards the door.

He composed himself and followed Christine back inside. If you only knew how much of my heart is still yours mon ange! And it shall forever remain so! They said nothing on the way down until they were just about back at the party. Christine put her hand on his arm.

"I'm just going to continue on my way home. I think it would be best." she said.

Erik nodded, "Bon soir Christine."

"Bon soir." she replied and turned to walk down the stairs to the main foyer.

'Christine?" Erik said calling out to her before he realized what he was doing.

She turned and smiled at him from halfway down the stairs. "I will see you monday monsieur I would like to discus with you what I intend to teach your daughter."

Erik smiled and nodded. "till monday then."

"Monday." she said smiling and continued down the stairs. He slipped into the shadows and watched her go. _'I was just making sure she was safe_.' he told himself. And then laughed 'you old fool old habits are hard to break aren't they?' Erik said as he returned his cloak back to the cloak room and went back to the party.

"There you are. We were wondering where you had got to." Meg said coming up and taking his arm, " Mamma and I have been talking to Sabine and entertaining her in your absense. I asume you had an illumanting walk?"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey everyone I am back and I am uploading! Special thanks to eriksrose and bellange48 you guys keep me going. btw thank you very much for the poke to get me going I am sooooo sorrry you had to wait so long for this but at least I didn't take as long as I did last time ;)

~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There you are. We were wondering where you had got to." Meg said coming up and taking his arm, " Mamma and I have been talking to Sabine and entertaining her in your absence. I assume you had an illuminating walk?"

"Oui, I did, merci." He said pulling her to a stop. " Meg about our argument the other night. I owe you an apology."

"No you don't. I was crossing the line and I knew it. If any one should apologize it should be me. "

"No. You were being ma petite souer, and just trying to make me see another possibility. I should have listened to such sage advice." Erik said patting her arm.

"How are things between you now? Are they good?"

"Not good yet. But definitely better." Erik said not wanting to elude completely to his conversation with Christine or more accurately the kiss, which he could still feel lingering on his lips.

"Sabine was beginning to wonder where you had gotten off to." Meg said in a small hope to keep him in the present, after she saw the far off look in his eyes.

"You didn't tell her where I had gone or whom I had possibly been speaking?"

"Of course not! Do you think us so inclined? You should know by now Mother never undermines her own." She said looking at him with wide eyes, " Well unless it is the right thing to do, but I can tell you this time she didn't."

"Merci Meg." Erik said chuckling. "So where was I?"

"Mamman said you went for a walk to clear your head. From what I gather we didn't lie." Meg said giving him a look that resembled a fish begging for water. She must just be dying to hear what happened He thought.

"Again merci Meg. But there is no way your getting our conversation out of me." He said smiling.

"Oh I'm not worried I have other ways of finding out what I need to know monsieur." Meg said suspiciously a she raised an eyebrow at him. "You forget I am her best friend and she has always told me everything."

"So you knew about the divorce and you didn't tell me?" Erik said seriously, but he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't know everything. Nice to be one up again for a change, he thought smugly, but then saddened because it was Christine he was talking about. It had been ten years since he had wanted to kill something and once again Raoul De Chagney seemed to fit the bill.

"The what?" She said as her jaw hit the floor. "I think you and I need to talk later."

"Really? I thought you had other ways of finding out information?"

"Well that is... Look who I found wandering the halls!" She said cheerfully.

"It appears that we were worrying for nothing Madame." Sabine said taking her place at his side as Meg moved towards her mother, "Did you get lost?"

"In a manner of speaking." He chuckled as Madame Giry rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue in her cheek. "I guess I zigged when I . . .er should have zagged." He finished with a weak smile as Madame Giry levelled him with a look and then nodded her head knowingly.

"Oh that's not hard to do Sabine." Meg quipped, " I grew up here and I still get lost. In fact I got lost last week and it almost took me fifteen minutes to back track and start again."

"It so hard to believe how big it really is." Sabine said looking at the size of the room they were in at the moment. "I have always heard but now to see it with my own eyes. It's unfathomable. No wonder people made up tales about a ghost."

Erik thought his heart would really stop this time. As he looked towards Madame and Meg for any sign that they had said anything only to be met with two very astonished faces.

"Madame Deveaux! Why where did you ever hear of such a thing?" Madame Giry asked once she got her emotions back in check.

"Oh it was in the paper in Rouen. But this was years ago. Nothing like that could be believed in this day in age."

"No of course, not. It was all fiddle faddle and rot if you asked me. Stories made up by our petite rats." Madame said mirthfully looking at Meg.

"Oh of course just stories to scare the younger ones. The opera ghost really." Meg said giggling as she glanced at Erik who was astonishingly quiet. "Wouldn't you agree Erik? I think I told you some of the stories when I was younger."

"Oh oui, I remember that. A plot by the management of the time to bring in revenue, wasn't it? I thought the chandelier was a little too far though."

"I heard the chandelier was neglected that's why it fell." Madame Giry replied.

"Of course Madame you are right." Erik said winking at her. "While I enjoy talking about the past ghosts that the populaire has induced. I believe that if you are ready darling. We should be taking our leave."

He said checking his pocket watch in a dire hope for a change in subject. And he could tell by the relieved looks on the others faces he wasn't the only one.

"I think it's time, I am still a little tired." Sabine said smiling.

"D'accord Madame." Madame Giry said relieved. "I am surprised you are not more so; you have travelled quite a ways."

"I think it is all the excitement and keeping up with Erik all these years that has kept me going."

"I can see how that would be a challenge." Meg said giggling. " If not a little trying at times."

Madame Giry looked at Erik, " Have you nothing to say in your defence?"

"One man against three women? Madame even you must agree there are times when prudent silence is wise."

"So it is. Would it be possible to have a word with you before you depart?"

"Beinsure Madame."

"I think I shall collect our things, while you talk darling." Sabine sensing this was another one of those conversations that were not meant for her ears.

"I'll come with you." Meg said standing knowing all too well that conversations between her mother and Erik were theirs alone. " I think I should be getting mamman home as well."

"She is quite the mother hen, these days."

"Oui, you taught her well Angela." Erik said watching Sabine cross the room.

"Are you saying I coddled my daughter?"

"Not in the slightest I know better." He said with a smirk.

"Yes you do." She agreed knowingly, " I am proud of you. You lasted longer tonight than I thought you would."

"Until I get home any ways."

"What happened?"

"I said something I shouldn't have. The worst of it is that it was so automatic, I hadn't realised I said it until it was too late."

"What did you say?"

"I uh...called Christine cherie in front of Sabine. I wasn't thinking it just slipped out. " He said in frustration.

"I think it's time you tell Sabine about Christine."

" I can't do that."

"I didn't say you had to tell her everything." Angela said levelling his gaze with one of her own.

"I have."

"Well then. What did you tell her?"

"I told her, " He sighed, " I told her Christine was the past and more accurately a faded memory."

" I think I shall leave this to your wife. But if I were you I would only be mildly worried. I do not think the chandelier will fall tonight."

"I hope you are right, the last thing I want to do is hurt her." Erik said glancing in the direction of the door as Sabine and Meg returned with their cloaks.

"Good. Now monsieur I want to spend time with my granddaughter before she is caught up with her studies and rehearsals."

"And so you should. How would Sunday evening be for you?"

"Sunday evening for what?" Meg asked passing her mother her cloak as she stood.

"Erik and I were discussing a chance to visit with Helene before she is wrapped up in her studies. Will Sunday be all right with you Meg?"

"Sunday's fine indeed. I have some things I wish to show Helene that I have promised for quite some time."

"Sabine darling would this be all right with you?" Erik asked turning towards his wife.

" I think Sunday would be wonderful." Sabine said smiling and handed Erik his cloak.

"It is set then, Sunday it is." Erik said a small smile coming to his face.

"Well monsieur we shall see you then." Madame Giry said with a smile of her own.

"Do you have a carriage to take you home Madame?"

"No we were going to walk it is not that far and I am not old yet."

"No your not you are coming with us. And we shall take you home." Erik said with a note of finality.

"Si vous insiste." Meg said saucily. "Oh god!"

"What? Meg? Que mal?" Erik asked. As he saw her face go white. "Seeing ghosts?"

"I hope so."

"What do you see child?" Madame Giry said trying to look around the room to see what had upset her daughter so much.

"Carlotta." Meg whispered pointing across the room where Reyer tried to rather unsuccessfully dodge her.

"I don't know what she is doing here. And I don't really care but I think it would be wise if all were to leave before she sees..."

"Ah Madame Giry so longa timeuh it 'as been no?" Carlotta said in an unnatural volume as she flounced into the unsuspecting group. " Ah petiteh Meg. You be so biga now 'ave you married yet? "

"No Carlotta, but I am engaged." Meg answered sticking her chin out. "What about you?"

"Meh? No! Nota aftah mah precious Ubaldo! Der is no one for meh!"

"I am sorry to hear that Signora." Madame Giry replied. "But we were lea. . . ."

"You! I don't know you." She said pointing at Erik and he almost laughed out loud. "Who are you?"

"I am Erik Deveaux Signora" He replied in that voice nearly laughing as even her hair colour paled. "And this is my wife Sabine. Our daughter is attending la conservatoire this year."

"Uh, really...I hav' herrd they are letting in all sorts of students dis year. Ever since dey allowed that no account Christine Daae to attend the council." Carlotta spat.

"Signora Guidccelle you had a frog once that sang with you on the stage am I correct?" Oh! Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?

"A toad Monsieur. It was a trick brought on by ze opera ghost and that whore Christine." She said as if she had suddenly a very bad taste in her mouth.

"Signora I do believe you forget whom your audience is." Madame Giry ground out through clenched teeth. " Not only that but Madame La Vicomtesse came by her position most honourably."

"Yeah well we all know how she got her title. Don we? She couldn't be just satisfied with one man she 'ad ta hav de ghost too!"

"Are you speaking to bring down the chandelier Signora?" Erik said projecting his voice just behind her ear. Revelling in how pale she had suddenly gotten. "To most Signora I may be a memory but I still grace these halls with my presence and you would do well to remember that. Things do happen"

"Si things do happen." She whispered her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Signora Carlotta are you well?" Madame Giry asked

" I don know why he couldn't have taught me . . . I would have be a good student. I can be a good little girl too." She said all haughtiness disappearing and giving her the appearance of a lost little girl.

Erik fought the urge to retch. I am so glad Christine isn't here to see this

Carlotta turned back to Erik, " Do you know where my pappa is? Pappa said I could have candy."

Erik nearly fell off his own feet. What the…

"Oh forgive me Madames et Monsieurs. "Said a startled looking young man in a doctors coat," We thought this would be good for her. We didn't think she would make a bother out of herself."

"We are old colleagues of Signora Guidicelli. And I am sad to inform you monsieur that she made her life out of making a spectacle." Madame Giry said tiredly.

"All the same I apologize for her intrusion." He said slightly bowing. "Come along Carlotta it's time for your medicine."

"Medicine baht you said I could speak to de managers about my aria."

"They are not available maybe we will come see them tomorrow." He said trying to be coaxing and convincing at the same time.

"Oh pooh." She said looking dejected and suddenly very old as she followed the doctor out of the room. Once the door closed the room was filled with silence as people stood in shock at the former Prima Donna. Erik looked towards Madam Giry and her eyes mirrored his own thoughts. It appeared that there were indeed worst things in this world than death.

A/n: Carlotta is only making a token appearance she will not be joining the cast as a regular character because, honestly. I can't stand her! But I thought you would enjoy the bite of karma! Later TTYS!


	27. Chapter 27

Sabine?" Erik asked shaking her out of her reverie, as he shut the door and took her cloak.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

Sabine?"

"I said I am fine. And I'm going to bed." She growled at him, heading up the main stairs.

Bewildered at her actions, Erik nearly whispered, " I just wanted to know if you would like a cup of tea."

At his admission she stopped halfway up the stairs and turned viciously towards him.

"And I would like to know one thing. Just one thing Erik! Christine Chagney Erik! The Opera Populaire Erik!" She shrieked at him putting her hands on her hips, "I am sick! Sick! Of begging at your feet like a dog begs for scraps of your past. You are my husband and I feel like I know nothing of you!"

Erik stared at her he could feel his emotions warring inside of him. One was a wave of guilt the other a wave of anger at her attack. Instead, he avoided his emotions and looked at her calmly.

"You know what's important."

"Important? Important? Bah, it means nothing. Next time you feel like I deserve some scrap of your past you'll tell me you knew the opera ghost himself."

_If you only knew how close to the truth you really are._

"Sabine...Darling, I . . ."

She began backing up the stairs, " No! No more excuses. Until you love me enough to tell me all of it and I mean all of it. Don't even consider coming to my bed tonight."

She tuned at that point and walked resolutely up the stairs, as she stepped in their bedroom she heard a door slam.

"Damn you Erik." She whispered.

Down in the study Erik poured himself a shot of whatever was the closest at hand and then sat at the piano, he brought his hands down on the keyboard. A discordant note rang through the house and he sighed. This would not do. He strode from the room grabbed his cloak off the hook and headed for the cellars. He paused at the top step and looked back.

_Please don't hate me Sabine, I do love you. I am just trying to keep you safe from the one thing I have been running from my whole life, me._

He tuned back to the stairs and proceeded to the other side of himself.

So consumed in his thoughts he was he didn't even realise he was standing in his former living room until he saw golden silk in the lamp light...

Christine?" He said softly not knowing he had spoken until she answered.

"I- I have nowhere else to sleep so I sleep here." her voice was rough as if she had been crying.

"It's damp you should have a fire." He said suddenly lost and his previous thoughts fleeing him. "Your voice can't handle the damp."

"I hadn't thought of it." She said quietly. "It's been so warm during the day I rather enjoy the coolness down here."

"Doesn't need be a warm fire just enough to dry the air some."

"Your right of course." she said moving towards the fireplace.

"Here, let me." He said stopping her and moving to the fireplace instead glad to have something to do.

"Alright then." She said sitting back down. "How did you get here? I didn't see you come in. Is everyone still at the party?"

"No, it broke up shortly after a surprise visitor suddenly showed up." He said kindling a block of wood.

"Ah, I see, La Carlotta put in an appearance again. Wanting to speak to the managers, no doubt." Christine said sardonically.

"You know about that?"

"Yes, she shows up every now and again, usually during the day towing that poor nurse behind her. She's not allowed to be unsupervised because of the dementia. But the poor man has never handled a diva before. And I am pretty sure he was rather unprepared for the sheer force of will she poses."

"Force of will." He smirked. "That's certainly one way to put it."

"Hey says most of the time she just takes off and he is left running after her."

"You've spoken with him?"

"Yes, but not by choice. The managers, in their limited wisdom send me to deal with her. I haven't got a clue why."

"Cowards. They don't want to deal with it themselves, so instead they send you."

"More or less. I think now they just can't be bothered." She said tiredly. "I've opened a bottle of wine will you have some with me?"

"That would be nice." He said turning to look at her and then turning quickly away when he realised she was in her nightgown and without a shawl. He added another log to the fire, "that should be good for a while."

"Merci, I'll go get another glass back in a moment." She said standing, picking her shawl up, wrapping it around herself and moving towards the kitchen. Erik peeled off his cloak and gloves and sat in his old chair and slowly lost himself in that same old fantasy.

Christine came back in to the sitting room and poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him snapping him back to reality.

"How did you get here?"

"I have my ways."

She rolled her eyes. "Only an idiot would think that you didn't. But as much as others are willing to believe it, dear ghost, you are corporeal and you cannot pass through walls."

He gave her a scornful glare.

"So? Monsieur? IF your party is no longer upstairs. And you did in fact leave with them. How did you get here?"

"Commune tunnel."

"Did I hear you right? Commune tunnel?"

"Oui, I am rather embarrassed to say I didn't know that it even existed especially being so close to the house." Erik said sipping his wine.

"How close?"

Erik gave her another look.

"I'm curious. You know that, the commune tunnels have always fascinated me."

"Oui, I do." He said nodding and looking into the fire. _Why is it so easy to talk to her? _"This one as fortune would have it begins at the new house and it ends at the wall of the back cellar. Although I am fairly certain Nadir dug the last five or so feet himself. He seemed a little too full of himself when he showed it to me the first time. But believe it or not he actually restrained himself from boasting."

"Well he is a humble and pious man." She said laughing. "How is he? I haven't seen him since the last time he was here to see Meg."

"I would say he is doing rather well. He's obtained some clarity since you and he last spoke."

Her face lit up, "Did he? Did he finally ask her?"

"He did."

"And your little sister how did she respond?"

"I'll let her tell you yourself."

"Erik!"

He chuckled darkly, "Too easy. She said yes. Apparently, Angela put him through hell the night he came to ask permission to marry her."

"Good. He did it to all of us these years." She said leaning forward to place her glass of wine on the table and her hair fell forward in a curtain glowing like gold bullion. Erik was transfixed. But all to soon the vision was gone as she sat up.

"I couldn't ask you a small favour could I?"

"What's that cherie?" He asked softly.

"Could you, that is. Would you mind plaiting my hair for me? Sil vous plait? I can never seem to get it as tight as you when you do it."

Erik chuckled his apprehension and tension beginning to fade, "I think I could be persuaded."

He moved over and sat beside her on the sofa and set his glass down. "Where's your brush?"

"Right here, I made an attempt earlier but I just got extremely frustrated with it and gave up." She said passing him the brush and turning her back to him. He removed a few stray pins from her hair and began brushing. This was a treat, no! This was beyond a treat this was an indulgence and Erik was savouring every nuance of every second. As he slid her silken hair over the brush and through his fingers, his heart pounded in his chest just by her proximity alone. What was it about this woman? What power was it that she exuded over him? Even after all this time?

Christine sighed as he began working the stands into a french braid. Then he watched as the tension fell from her shoulders and she leaned ever so slightly back towards him. He heard her purr quietly and he was sure her eyes were closed.

Erik smiled and asked softly, "What?"

"Nothing, just nice."

"Hmm." Erik replied a gentle smile creeping into his eyes. "Do you have a ribbon?"

"Oui, ici." she replied passing it over her shoulder he took it and worked it into her hair and tied it off.

"Et voila!"

Christine chuckled and turned to look at him, "It's perfect thank you."

"Now!" He said getting up off the settle, "I have an indulgence to ask you."

"Which is?"

"Queen of the Nights' aria from Magic Flute."

"You and Sabine fought." She stated.

"I think we should just go right from the top." He said sitting at his organ.

"Was it about me?" Christine asked she was not so vain to think that the world revolved and evolved around her, but on the other hand she knew how the appearance of an "EX" could strain a relationship.

He looked away reaching for a sheaf of papers on an adjacent bookshelf."

"You're evading my question Erik."

"I wasn't. I just required the sheet music."

"Don't you try that with me! Because you and I know very well you can play this not only from memory but you could do it blindfolded!" she admonished.

Erik placed his hands in his lap and stared at them, "Please Christine just indulge me, this once."

He sounded worn and tired; she closed her eyes. "Ça va for now."

He placed his hands on the keys and then removed them.

"It's an old argument really. Not about you per se more, about my past in general." He took a deep breath, "I want to tell her sometimes but I am scared."

"You think she would leave you if she knew."

He nodded.

"I didn't."

"Your different."

"Am I?"

He nodded, "To her the world is black and white, either you did or you didn't the reasons don't matter. To you, you see the gray areas and know that there are reasons for action and reasons for reactions. Maybe that's the difference from growing up here instead of there."

"Perhaps. Though, I like to think you had some influence."

He snorted, "I think that can go without question. I believe I introduced you to a very unique form of deceit"

Christine smiled. "So what started it tonight?"

"I think it's been building since Helene got your letter. Sabine wanted to know who you were and how I knew you."

"What did you say?"

"IF you will forgive me, I likened you to an old for lack of a better word a former inamorata."

"Of course I will forgive you. In a way I am."

"No you are so much more." He said looking up.

She blushed and looked away from his gaze. "So your little slip up tonight was ...uh...Shall we say the straw that broke the camels back?"

"I guess. She told me just before I came down here that unless I was willing to tell her all of it, I could find elsewhere to sleep."

"Then you have a decision to make."

He nodded and sighed. "I do."

"Do I know all of it?"

He shrugged running his finger along that one edge that always collected dust and then brushed it off with his thumb "More or less. Perhaps not the finer details of Persia and the gypsies. But you do definitely know the more important events that, well, shaped who I am."

They let the silence grow between them. Christine sat down beside him and although she knew she shouldn't she felt a certain sense of pride in being trusted enough by Erik to know of his past. On the other hand she worried _why hadn't he told his wife? Surely that would entail the ultimate trust?_

"You could tell her."

"She'd leave me in an instant." he snorted. "I am not a very good person you know. I've killed. And to Sabine. . . You don't. It's not a matter of question. Whether it was right or not or even survival, she doesn't understand the desperation's that can rule a person. Make them do that which they would never consider; under normal circumstances."

"Erik, because of people's idiocy, in this world, you've never had normal circumstances." She said sitting down beside him and taking his idle hand in hers, "And I don't mean tell her everything. Just a highly edited version of the truth. Take meeting Nadir and Persia for example. Instead of the truth as we know it. Why not say that Nadir was sent to call you to court and you performed magic for the Khaunum. You were accused of something which you did not do and left taking with you what you could and sought your fortune elsewhere."

"That's almost Machiavellian. When did you get so devious?" He chuckled.

"One night after a very expensive bottle of cognac from the de Chagney private reserve and a rather objective walk down memory lane."

"Mon dieu." He said disbelieving his ears with a chuckle. "The teacher has become the student."

"Hardly!" she shrieked with a twinkle. "I have a lifetime more to learn."

"Keep thinking like that lest you should get cynical." They joined in their laughter and caught each other's eye.

"Feel better?"

"I do. Merci."

"Il n'ya pas de quois."

"Now I just have to tell her." He said rubbing at his mask.

"Don't wait, Erik a woman's' mind works in many directions a lot of them at the same time working up many different reason why you are delaying in telling her. You don't want to deal with that."

"Guess I should go now." He said getting up from the organ.

"It's too late to deal with it tonight, I dare say you both are probably exhausted and she's probably still too upset to listen to you. Get some sleep and deal with it head on first thing in the morning, but do not let it go any later."

"You are right, of course." He said rubbing at the mask again.

What's wrong with the mask?" she asked her brow furrowing in concern.

"Just not used to wearing it any more."

"Then take it off."

"But."

"It's just me Erik."

"You won't mind?"

"Erik!" Christine said giving him a look. "Besides we've have been over this before."

"I remember." He said with a chuckle. "Did we ever establish who broke the blue vase that night? I believe we got sidetracked."

"You did love. When you slammed the bedroom door." She said gently. "It's up to you Erik whether you take your mask off or not. Just don't think you have to worry about me."

"I never have to worry about you do I Christine?"

"No, I am as I will always be."

"Sing for me?" He asked looking up at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Of course." Christine said and squeezed his hand with a smile she stood up and took her place.

He looked away from her and down at the keys. Then he reached up and pulled his mask away from his face sighing in relief as the air cooled his face. He looked up at her to begin and she met him with a beautiful smile.

a/n: As always special thanks to eriksrose and belleange48


	28. Chapter 28

"Excuse moi, monsieur?" Christine said gently sitting on the edge of the divan shaking him. "Do you feel like waking up and becoming a member of the living?"

He growled deep in his throat and Christine couldn't help but think of the phrase about how one should let sleeping dogs lie.

"I am dead Christine this animation you see before you is just a cruel trick of gods."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Erik, It's just past 5:00. As much as I would love for you to stay here. I believe you have a family to get back to."

He turned and opened an eye and looked at her and she gave him a grim smile.

"I do don't I. " He said and then sat up. Christine moved off the divan and stood, she winced as she heard his back snap and crack as he stretched. They had argued for a good fifteen minutes the night before about who would sleep in the bed in his old room. Neither of them were capable of sleeping in the room that once was Christine's because of the memories it held. Christine said that he should take it seen as the house was still his and she was truly no better than a houseguest. He argued back, much to her surprise, that the house was as good as hers because he had basically built it for her. So in the end, after several threats and declarations on both sides, it was agreed that Christine would take Erik's bed, as she normally did, and he would sleep on the divan in the sitting room.

"I made coffee." She said passing him a cup as she sat back down. "If you like I can make breakfast?"

He shook his head, "That's fine cherie. I'll get some when I get back to the house Martha should be starting it soon enough. What time did you say it was?"

"Just after five in the morning." She said looking at him.

"That's practically ungodly." He groaned rubbing a hand over his face. He took a sip of the coffee and it was perfect just the way he liked it.

"Oh la la! The life of the pampered." Christine said dramatically resting her hand against her forehead. "You used to be up and had breakfast ready before I had to be upstairs for rehearsal at 6:00."

"That was only because I hadn't slept the night before and I was trying to keep myself busy."

"That still amazes me how you could be up for days and not need any sort of sleep or food." Christine said.

"Well, when one sustains his mind the body is secondary. There were sometimes I would watch you sleep and I would wonder when was the last time I had actually slept myself. I don't think I ever came up with an answer. I think more, I fell asleep wherever I was and when I woke up I just kept on going like nothing had happened. It was only when I woke up in my own bed that I was certain I had actually gone through the trouble of sleeping." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's still amazing." She said and took a sip from her own cup.

"So why am I awake at such an hour again?"

"So you have enough time to get back to your house and make it look as if you had spent the whole night there." She said and then added with a smile. "Just watch yourself the maids know all and see it all. And gossip is their manna."

"Are you speaking from experience cherie?"

"I am. It was a well placed note that suggested I come back earlier that day than I had planned."

"When you made your discovery." Erik said delicately.

"Yes. My discovery." She said with a grimace.

"I guess I better get going."

"Ah, oui, time to face the music as they say."

"Ha ha." He intoned drinking more of his coffee.

"I was meaning to ask you." Christine said making Erik look at her sharply, " How do you start the boiler? I'm getting a little tired of heating water on the stove."

"There's a trick to it." Erik said releasing his breath. "I wasn't a hundred percent certain of what I was doing when I installed it. So, like always, I invented my own system. If you like I'll come down Sunday night and light it for you."

"Aren't you going to Meg and Madame's for dinner Sunday?"

"Oh. Yes I, er, we are." He said inspecting the dregs of his cup. "All right. It will have to be Monday then or depending on how my day goes I could try to come down tonight."

"Merci Erik. But don't go putting yourself in a situation because of me."

"I'm afraid I already am cherie." He said and then added wryly. "I may be back down here sooner than you think with suitcase in hand."

"I don't think it will come to that." She protested.

"Remains to be seen doesn't it?"

"It does." she said nodding.

"I should go."

Christine didn't say anything she just nodded her head and stood up placing her cup on the small table next to the divan. Erik stood up as well and picked his jacket up off his chair, where he had put it last night.

"Merci Christine."

"For?"

"Last night. I needed someone I could be honest with, with a little more feminine insight."

"Il n'ya pas de quois." She said with a smile. "If you ever need me you know where to find me."

"I do."

"And if I don't see you tonight. I will see you Monday, I still have a meeting with your family."

"Ah yes the vocal tutoring."

"Any thoughts?"

"Helene likes notes and tones. She likes the way a piece fits together and she gets frustrated if the music is too simple."

"Like someone else I know."

"Well she is my daughter."

"That she certainly is." Christine said laughing. "Would you mind pulling out some songs for Monday? Maybe the ones I know well and I will start her there and then I will expand to the opera's."

"That sounds feasible I will have them ready for you on Monday."

"Merci." Christine said and reached into his waistcoat and pulled out his watch like she always did. Erik didn't think twice. "Oh damn it! Rehearsal is in 15 minutes I better get running."

Christine reached to put his watch back in its pocket and he grabbed her hand and their eyes locked on each other's. Hearts began beating out of control and her eyes drifted to his mouth.

"Christine." He said softly, "Breathe. You are la diva you are allowed to be fashionably late. Breathe."

"Merci." She said as he let go of her hands. He walked to the cloak rack and took her cloak down and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Bonne chance." They said at the same time and then laughed.

"Au revoir cherie."

"Au revoir." She replied stretching up and giving him a kiss and then turned and went out the door and Erik secured it behind her.

Christine leaned against the door and stared up into the darkness above _Oh mon dieu! What is going on? I will not destroy his happiness._ On the opposite side of the door Erik rested his forehead against the cold wood a brief thought flashed through his mind on all the trouble he had had with it and the number of times he cursed because it wasn't going right. But that thought was quickly replaced by the one thing in his life that could erase all thought from his mind. Christine. He loved her; he knew that, they were too many things to the other for them not to love each other in some degree. But this pull that she had on him surely must have diminished with age and his marriage to Sabine. He loved Sabine. He loved Christine too she would always be his first everything and that commissioned a certain part of his heart. _What the hell am I thinking? I am married to Sabine!_

Erik rushed over to get his jacket and put it on. With every intention of fleeing the house he sped the abandoned cups on the table and picked them up and put them in the sink in the kitchen. He looked at his kitchen it had touches of Christine everywhere and everything was immaculate, his samovar had even been polished to a shine.

_Maybe I could come down and surprise Christine..._

_A/n: Up next...breakfast!_

_PS a/n: As always thanks to belleange48 and eriksrose you guys are the best! Hey new readers! If you review I update faster! ( just sayin!) I would love to hear from you guys! Cause I know you're reading this!_

_pps a/n: Also a big thanks to anc3210 for loving my story!_


	29. Chapter 29

Erik stepped into the kitchen and closed the cellar door just as Martha screamed and dropped the tray of croisants she was carrying. Erik reached out and caught them not dropping a single one,

"Oh mon dieu Monsieur you gave me a fright." Martha said covering her racing heart with her hand and laughing. "I would swear you weren't there a moment ago."

"And you would be right Madame, I was in the cellar putting a bottle of wine in the rack."

"Of course monsieur." She said giving him an odd look, "Forgive me Monsieur."

"Nothing to forgive Madame."

"Were you wanting breakfast Monsieur? I can have something ready in just a few minutes."

"Non, merci Madame. I will wait for Sabine and Helene." Erik said heading towards the stairs.

"Very well monsieur." Martha replied with a polite bow and a shake of her head as she turned back to her work. _Joseph always said he could appear out of thin air._

Erik ascended the stairs and stood in the hallway, _Hmm which room did I sleep in? _He wondered as he walked down the hallway. He opened the door to Helene's room and slipped inside. He watched his baby girl sleep arms wrapped around her pillow, pride and love swelled in his chest. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this little angel in his life but whatever it was he would do it again. Helene stirred and he quickly slipped back out of the room praying he didn't wake her.

Standing in the hallway again he looked down towards the master bedroom where he knew Sabine was sleeping. Christine's words from the night before rang in his ears and he wondered if he would ever have the strength to tell Sabine the whole truth not just the edited version that Christine had proposed. He was fairly certain he already knew the answer to that and a part of him severely hoped it would never come to light. He looked at his bedroom again in vain. Wishing he could just slip into bed beside his wife and forget the whole of last night. _Be honest with yourself you don't want to forget do you? _

He shook his head and went into the guest room across from Helens bedroom. Last night put so many demons to rest he wouldn't have changed it if he could. And to have Christine in his life as a friend was more than he dare ask. Looking down at his pocket watch he realised that there were still at least a couple hours till Helene and Sabine would be awake and breakfast to be served. _Well if I have to muss the bed I may as well do it honestly. _He toed off his shoes, tossed his jacket, waistcoat, and cravat on the chair and got into the bed. He pulled his mask off and set it on the night stand and stared at it for a moment and then turned his back on it and went back to sleep.

He was woken up when a small little body crawled into the bed and snuggled up against him. He opened an eye and kissed his daughters curly head.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Good morning."

"Morning petite."

"Mamman says it's time to get up."

"Does she?"

"She does." Helene said with finality. "Why are you sleeping in here and not in your bed?"

"Well..." He started and then he realised that he couldn't tell her the truth and he didn't want to upset her by telling her that Sabine was angry with him. "Well ma petite you see last night your mother was snoring."

"Snoring?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes snoring so loud I couldn't get to sleep." He said laughing building on his story. "So I had to come in here to get a decent nights sleep."

She crossed her arms and looked at him, "In your clothes?"

"It was so loud I forgot to put my pyjamas on." He answered hoping she wouldn't question it further. "Now you need to get dressed yourself and I need to get ready for the day. Shall we meet again at the breakfast table?"

"I think we shall." Helene said nodding.

"I am glad you see things my way petite." Erik said with a chuckle.

"If I bring you a ribbon can you tie my hair back?"

"Of course little one." He said pushing the covers off and sitting up on the edge of the bed."

"Amour vous papa." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Amour vous ma petite." He said reaching around and pulling her into his lap and holding her close. "We better get dressed and downstairs before there is no breakfast left."

Helene nodded and Erik set her on the floor and she ran out of the room. Erik stood and picked up his clothes and mask and made his way to his room to wash. A little while later he was seated at the breakfast table sipping his coffee knowing that Sabine was in her study and she would be coming to the table soon. Last night certainly wasn't the first argument they've ever had and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. When you have two people of certainly strong minds like Sabine and himself it was sometimes hard to avoid. And his past was a major player in the bulk of the arguments that they have had.

But their argument last night something about it made him uneasy. And it was the unsettled feeling that was causing it, for it was very rare, it basically never happened before, in an argument that they didn't resolve it before sleeping or slept apart. He sighed. Maybe it was just his anxiety over having to deal with it now when Sabine would come to breakfast.

He shook his head and topped up his cup. Helene came running in to the room with her favourite blue ribbon.

"Papa?"

"Oui petite?" He said turning to look at her and she held the ribbon out to him.

"Sil vous plait Papa?"

"Beinsure petite. Turn around."

She turned around and expertly tied her hair back with the ribbon. Just as he finished Sabine walked into the diniing room. Helene reached up and gave him a kiss and hurried into her seat. Sabine wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Darling about last night." He started and she shushed him.

"I am the one who should aplogize." Sabine whispered in his ear. "You warned me that this wasn't going to be easy for you and I know better than to push you about it. "

She kissed him again and sat in her chair. "But know this Erik I do want to know about your past I know it may not have been easy for you and that telling me would be difficult. It's just sometimes I don't think I know you at all and that scares me. Sometimes I feel like I am standing on the outside of a whole other world that you and the others belong to."

"Others?"

"Nadir and Meg and Madame Giry. It's like your all in on this fantastic secret that I could only attempt to fathom."

Erik sighed, " I don't mean for you to feel that way Sabine. I really don't."

"I know. I..."

"Excuse moi Monsieur."

"Oui Marie?"

"Telegram for Madame." Marie said handing it to Erik.

"Merci Marie."

"Beinsure Monsieur." Marie said curtseying and disapearing form the room. Erik passed the telegram to Sabine and she opened it.

"Damnit! Not gone from rouen three days and everything is going to hell!"

"Darling what?" Erik asked looking at her in concern.

"There is an issue with one of the cork suppliers here in Paris." She said with a groan. "I have to get this sorted out today and I am the only one they will talk to they refuse to deal with Gerard."

"It's alright darling you go, this is important." Erik said gently.

"I was going to explore Paris with Helene today." She said reading the letter one more time and then looked up at Helene. "I am sorry ma petite. We will go another day, I promise."

"It's all right I understand Mamman." Helene said quietly and then looked at her breakfast.

Eriks heart ached for his little girl she had been looking forward to it he could tell."Would you be opposed to spending the day with your father Helene?"

"No." She said slowly looking up at him curiously. He gave her a look that said he had an idea.

"Well I must go. I have to deal with this immediatly."

"Sabine darling at least eat something." Erik said with concern. Sabine smiled at him grabbed a croisant and darted out of the room. Erik shook his head and smiled at his wife.

"What would you like to do today Papa?" Helene said looking up at him from her eggs.

"What would you think ma petite of taking in the matineé at the populaire and seeing Madame Christine perform?"

"May we?"

"Certainly ma petite. But you'll have to eat your breakfast first."

"I will."

A/n: sorry this was a little later than I had intended it. As always thanks to belleange48 and eriksrose you guys keep me going with this.


End file.
